Isabelle ou Bella
by Gwen who
Summary: Isabella Swan est une vampire de plus de cinq cent ans qui débarque à Forks, une petite ville pluvieuse des Etats-Unis. Dans cette petite bourgade, elle y rencontrera de nouveaux amis et en retrouvera d'ancien. Pourra-t-elle trouver l'amour ?
1. Chapter 1

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Twilight dans un univers différent de celui de " La Vie Sans Les Cullen". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que l'autre.**  
 **  
**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mon nom est Isabella Swan. On me connaît en tant que reine d'Espagne sous le nom d'Isabelle I de Castille. On me connaît parce que j'ai financé le voyage de Christophe Colomb en 1492, parce que j'ai chassé les arabes de Grenade. Ce que vous ne savez pas  
à mon sujet, c'est que je suis une vampire de plus de cinq cent ans. C'est Aro en personne qui m'a transformé sur mon lit de morte. Aro Volturi est avec ses frères Marcus et Caïus, l'équivalent d'un roi dans le monde vampirique. J'ai pendant longtemps  
vécu à leur côté, gouvernant dans l'ombre mais je suis partie. Cette vie ne me convient plus. Ils mènent des guerres de pouvoirs, de territoires, tous ce qui rythmait ma vie humaine mais aujourd'hui je suis lasse de tous ça . C'est pourquoi je me  
trouve dans un coin paumé des États-Unis, pays découvert en parti grâce à moi, dans un ville si l'on peut appelé Forks une ville. Je me trouve dans l'Etat de Washington, dans la péninsule d'Olympic. Cette ville me change de mon Europe natale. J'y  
ai toujours vécu excepter pendant mes nombreux voyages. Lorsqu'Aro m'a transformé, j'avais 53 ans mais j'ai maintenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 17 ans.

Mon ami, Charlie à lui aussi quitter les Volturi et ayant une apparence d'un homme de 40 ans, il jouera le rôle de mon père . Je vais aller au lycée pour la première fois de ma vie : lorsque j'étais jeune, j'avais eu plusieurs précepteurs mais on m'avait  
surtout formé pour mon métier de souveraine. Je savais déjà que j'aurai beaucoup de connaissance car il ne faut pas croire que j'ai arrêté de me cultivé, au contraire vivre 24 heures par jour éveillé me laissait pas mal de temps pour m'instruire des  
pratiques modernes.  
Mais je suis heureuse de rencontrer de nouvelle personne et de nouveau horizon. Ma soif ne sera en aucun cas un problème car contrairement à mes anciens compagnons de vie, je ne me suis jamais nourrie de sang humain mais au contraire de sang animal. Avec  
le temps, j'ai appris que deux clans de vampires " végétarien " comme ils s'appellent, s'étaient formés et j'ai dans l'espoir de les rencontrer. Les rois m'avaient pendant plusieurs siècles empêcher de les quitter car j'ai un don plus que précieux  
; je peux bannir quiconque du monde vampirique et à ma guise. Une faute grave est commise, j'interviens et hop ! Le revoilà humain. Je possède aussi un puissant bouclier mental et physique empêchant les dons des autres de m'atteindre.

Nous nous installons dans notre nouvelle demeure. Demain je commence les cours et Charlie commence au poste de police son nouvel emploi qui ne le changera pas trop de ce qu'il faisait à Volterra, lorsqu'il travaillait pour leurs majestés. Nous ne parlons  
pas. La communication entre nous est silencieuse.

Premier jour des cours. Le lycée est plus petit mais aussi plus bruyant que je me l'étais imaginé. Tous le monde parle haut et fort, certain cri, d'autre se chamaille. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat en suivant les panneaux. J'ai lu plusieurs centaines  
de livres, vu plusieurs dizaines de films ou de séries parlant de la vie au lycée et je sais donc m'y comporté et m'y adapté. La secrétaire me remet mon emploi du temps et je me dirige donc vers ma salle d'histoire. Je vais m'ennuyer ferme mais je  
pourrais au moins corriger le prof en cas d'erreur. Est-ce que nous parlerons de moi ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Je donne mon papier de présence à Madame Ramirez, une hispanique. Elle me désigne la seule place de libre à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux  
cuivrés. Il m'a l'air assez solitaire. Même si je souhaite me faire des amis, je le laisse dans son monde mais quelque chose dans sa façon d'être, dans son aura me dérange mais je ne saurais dire quoi. Le cours s'avéra aussi ennuyeux que je l'avais  
prédit. Nous n'avions même pas parler de moi. Pourtant je joue un rôle majeur dans l'histoire !

A l'heure de la pause déjeuner je pris mon plateau et me dirigea vers une table a l'écart, je ne veux pas de questions embarrassantes sur le pourquoi du comment sur le fait que je ne mange pas. C'est alors que je les vois arriver. Ils sont cinq. Une magnifique  
blonde aux mensurations de mannequin fait son entrée au bras d'un jeune homme baraqué. Il ressemble à un ours, cette idée me fait tout de suite sourire. Derrière eux, une petite jeune femme a l'allure dansante et enjouée, elle me fait penser à un  
petit lutin , à son bras un joli blond qui est plutôt renfermé. C'est drôle, ils sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils forment un couple harmonieux. Et enfin, le garçon du cours d'histoire les suit, il est seul. Eux aussi prennent un  
plateau mais ne font que le poser devant eux. Je remarque alors leurs yeux plus ou moins sombre qui m'indiquent que je me trouve probablement devant l'un des deux clans de vampires " végétarien ". Ils n'ont pas chassé depuis un bout de temps à en  
juger par la couleur de leurs yeux. Je ne peux pas me présenter à eux comme ça. Nous il faut que j'attende que les présentations eurent lieux. Je suis peut être vieux jeux mais je viens du XV ème siècle . Je range mon plateau juste avant que la sonnerie  
ne retentisse. Au cours suivant, je suis encore avec le Roux. Le prof de biologie nous présenta enfin.  
-Voici Isabella Swan, une nouvelle élève qui nous vient tout droit d'Europe. Isabella, allez vous assoir à côté d'Edward Cullen.

-Monsieur, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, je préfère Bella.

Depuis que j'ai quitté les Volturi, je me fais appelé comme ça pour signifié ma renaissance et pour tiré un trait sur plus de cinq cent ans d'existence. Je me m'assois donc à côté d'Edward Cullen, il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Les  
cours se passent sans accroches , je m'y suis vraiment ennuyé mais c'est une expérience intéressante , je reviendrai demain, bien entendu. Car lorsque je commence quelque chose, je ne pars que lorsque c'est fini. Et il me faut rencontrer le reste  
du clan Cullen.

Cette occasion se présenta à l'heure du déjeuné le lendemain. J'étais dans la file attendant de payer mon plateau composé d'une salade de pomme de terre avec un soda. Je n'ai jamais bu de soda, je ne sais même pas quel goût cela peut avoir mais les jeunes  
d'aujourd'hui en raffole. Lorsque je les vis s'installer à la même table que la veille. Ne m'étant pas fait d'amis, je continuerai de " manger " seule. Je me dirige vers leur table et m'assois sans autorisation, un comportement que j'aurai habituellement  
réprimé.

-Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Merci de me permettre de m'assoir avec vous. Je dis.

-On t'a jamais autorisé à poser tes fesses à notre table, réponds la blonde si bas que des oreilles humaines n'auraient jamais entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ce n'est pas très poli de me répondre de la sorte.

Tous se regarde se demandant si je ne suis pas folle. Ils sont surpris. Mais le pire c'est que j'ai répondu du même ton que la femme.

-Tu es un vampire ? Me demande le Roux d'une voix presque accusatrice.

-Ne lui parle pas, elle fait peut être parti des Volturi.

-Il est très mal poli de parler d'une personne comme ça . Je suis une vampire, oui, mais je ne fait plus parti des Volturi. Vous avez oublié de regardé mes yeux. Tous fixent mes iris et remarquent enfin leur couleurs particulière.

-Tu es végétarienne toi aussi ? M'interroge le blond.

-Ce terme me fait rire mais oui. Mais j'oublie la politesse la plus élémentaire, je suis Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella. Et vous êtes ?

-Alice Cullen, me répond le lutin.

-Jasper "Hale" Cullen, me dis le blond.

-Emmett Cullen, se présente le monsieur muscle.

-Rosalie "Hale" Cullen, répond froidement la blonde.

-Edward Cullen, se présente laconiquement le Roux.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, je réponds enjouée . Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je souhaite faire votre connaissance.

-Comment ? Comment savais tu que nous existons ? Me questionne Alice avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-C'est une Volturi, c'est évident. Nous ne devrions plus lui parler avant d'en avoir discuter avec Carlisle. Ordonne Rosalie.

Ce nom me dit définitivement quelque chose. Ils se lèvent tous et me laissent seule à la table. Je n'ai peut être pas d'expérience pour ce qui est de amis mais je crois que je ne suis pas sur la bonne voie.

Je rentre chez moi démoralisée par le lycée, c'est une affreuse institution ou les jeunes gens sont malpolis, grossiers et terriblement méchants. Je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir rencontrer d'autre vampires comme moi même s'ils m'ont envoyé sur les  
roses.

-Alors Charlie, cette journée ? Je l'interroge. Nous parlons peu malgré quelques efforts pour retourner la situation.

-Pas mal. Des jeunes cons arrêtés pour excès de vitesse, une vieille dame qui a perdu son chien et la retrouver dans le jardin de son voisin, une bagarre à la scierie, énumère Charlie. Une journée calme et toi ?

-Pas terrible. Les jeunes sont affreux et mesquin entre eux, j'ai rencontrer d'autres vampires comme nous. Ils sont plutôt nombreux mais ils se méfient de moi, ils pensent que je suis à la solde des trois frères.

-Les jeunes étaient déjà mesquin à notre époque. Mais il est vrai que c'est encore pire maintenant. Et c'est encourageant si tu les a rencontré, c'est un premier pas.

-On est d'accord. Je meurs de faim. Tu m'accompagne ?

-J'ai chassé hier.

-Ok a plus !

Je pars dans la forêt qui est à la lisière de la maison. Je m'éloigne de quelques kilomètres avant de laisser faire mes sens. Je ferme les yeux, laisse mon odorat prendre le dessus. Je sens trois cerfs, six élans, deux chevreuils et trois ours. Miam,  
un ours cela fait un bon moment que je n'en ai pas manger. Je l'attaque rapidement et efficacement. Son sang est plutôt fort et musqué . Je me délecte avec plaisir. Mais alors que je me nourris, j'entends un bruit venant de derrière moi et je vois  
Emmett qui me dévisage avec curiosité et envie.

-Toi aussi tu aimes les ours. Tu trouves pas que se sont les meilleurs, me demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Euh pas vraiment, elle a plus de goût, je trouve.

-Toi et moi, on va définitivement bien s'entendre. Rose ne sera pas ravie, mais ça te dis de venir faire la connaissance du reste de la famille ?

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**  
 **Je tiens à préciser que les références historiques sont vrai** ( j'ai fais mes devoirs en cherchant sur le net mais aussi parce que j'adore l'Histoire ).

 **J'aime le choco... Les rewiew alors faites moi plaisir en m'en laissant.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires , continuez ainsi !**  
 **  
**

 **Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine et sans le vendredi .**

 ****

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Aller, accepte, on va bien rigoler.

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa demeure, une immense villa blanche de trois niveaux. Elle est magnifique. Elle est entourée par la forêt, avec d'immenses baies vitrées.

-Pas mal ? N'est ce pas ? Demande le vampire devant ma mine bouche-bée .

-Ça c'est sur .

Nous rentrons .

-Je suis rentré et nous avons de la visite, hurle Emmett.

-Pas besoin de crier nous t'entendons très bien, dit une magnifique jeune femme. Elle a un ton très maternel. Elle s'interrompt en me voyant. -Bonjour .

-Bonjour madame, je la salut.

-Emmett, qui est-ce ? demande-t-elle très bas.

-C'est la vampire dont nous vous avons parler, dit Rosalie avec dédain . Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Me grogne-t-elle.

-Emmett m'a inviter mais je peux très bien partir. Je ne veux pas causer de problème .

-Reste, me dit la jeune femme. Rose soit polie. Ordonne-t-elle à la blonde. Et va chercher les autres.  
Rosalie part en colère.

-Je suis Esme, se présente la femme.

-C'est un peu notre mère à tous, me dit Emmett. Je vois dans les yeux d'Esme un sentiment de fierté, et de joie.

-Je suis Bella, je me présente à mon tour. Nous tenons éloigné l'une de l'autre mais j'ai immédiatement envie de la serrer dans mes bras. C'est très étrange , je n'ai pas ressenti ce besoin depuis ma vie humaine. Mais quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant  
émane d'elle. Les autres s'avancent et sont stupéfiaient de me découvrir mais ce qui attire mon regard est une chevelure blonde très claire, presque blanche.

-Carlisle ? Je demande choquée. Comment peut-il être ici ? Les rois m'avaient dit qu'il était mort , enfin plus mort qu'il ne l'étais déjà .

-Isabelle ? Il passe devant le reste du clan et s'avance jusque devant moi, sous l'incompréhension générale . Si un vampire pouvait être en état de choc, je crois que je le serai. Je suis pétrifiée.

-Isabelle. Isabelle. Merde. J'entends Carlisle.

-Tu la connaît ? demande Esme.

-Oh que oui. Je la croyais morte.

C'est lorsque j'entends Emmett rire que je sors de la torpeur dans laquelle je me trouve.

-Elle est déjà morte, c'est une vampire.

-Co...je te croyais mort. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Je lui demande en lui donnant un coup de poings a l'épaule . Tous me sautent dessus. JE NE VAIS PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL ! LÂCHEZ MOI ! Je hurle.

-Lâchez la, ordonne Carlisle. Ils m'avaient dit que tu t'étais suicidée parce que tu ne supportais plus ta condition. Me dit Carlisle.

-Ils m'ont dit la même chose . Ce ne sont que de sales bâtards prétentieux.

-Isabelle, me reprend-t-il.

-J'ai bien changé n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant c'est Bella. Bella Swan. Qui aurait cru que je me trouverais devant toi et en tant que lycéenne ? Je rigole.

-Certainement pas moi. C'est vrai. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je veux dire à Forks ?

-Je n'en pouvais plus, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile et puis j'ai entendu parler de deux clans de vampires " végétariens " alors me voici. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'était toi.

-Lorsque mes enfants m'ont parlé d'une nouvelle vampire en ville, j'étais loin de me douter que c'était toi .

-Tes enfants ? Je demande.

-Oui nous ne sommes pas vraiment un clan mais plutôt une famille. Esme est ma femme, Edward, Rosalie,Emmett,Alice et Jasper sont nos enfants.

Je suis heureuse pour lui, c'est peu conventionnel mais cela lui ressemble bien. Il a toujours été très humain pour un vampire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Vous êtes qui pour Carlisle, me demande Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Une amie, je dirais. Peut être une soeur ? Je demande avec de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que tu es une soeur pour moi. Ta mort m'a anéanti et je suis parti.

-Je suis restée . Enfin jusqu'à très récemment . Ils ne voulaient pas perdre mes dons.

-Qui sont ce "Ils" ? Demande Edward.

-Les Volturi, les rois, Aro,Marcus et Caïus .

-Je vous avais bien dis qu'elle est avec les Volturi, clame Rosalie.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Plus . Avec . Eux, je dis en détachant chaque mots. Tu n'as pas suivi ? Je la provoque.

-Qui est avec toi, élude Carlisle. Je le connais, il déteste toutes formes de conflit.

-Tu te rappelle de Charlie ? Il est venu avec moi. Et avant que tu ne pose la question. Lui aussi est au régime animal. Il s'est converti peu de temps après ta m.. Ton départ.

-Pourquoi ? C'était un de ceux qui adorent le sang humain.

-Après que les autres bat... Idiots, je reprends devant la désapprobation de Carlisle. Il a eu peur qu'à mon tour.. Alors il m'a soutenu de cette façon .

-Tu n'as jamais gouté au sang humain, me questionne Jasper.

-Si vous trouvez que je me maîtrise parfaitement, vous n'avez jamais vu Isabelle, je veux dire Bella, se reprend-t-il, cela fait combien de temps que tu es une vampire ?

-J'ai été transformé en 1504 , et c'est Aro qui m'a transformé donc cela fait plus de cinq cent ans. Je n'ai jamais gouté au sang humain. Pas une seule fois. Bien sûr j'ai été tenté surtout en présence de la garde et des fois mais j'ai une volonté de  
fer que je tiens de ma vie d'humaine.

-Qui étais-tu ? Je veux dire dans ta vie humaine. Pour résister ainsi aux rois.

Je rigole un instant avant de répondre. Si seulement les historiens le savaient. Je suis interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

-Qui étais-je ? Si je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur des rois, que j'en avais déjà rencontré ? Si c'est en parti grâce à moi que l'Amérique a été découverte ? Je suis ou plutôt j'étais sa majesté la reine Isabelle I de Castille plus connue sous le nom  
d'Isabelle la Catholique.

-C'est une blague ? S'emporte Rose. Carlisle ?

-C'est bien elle.

-Mais elle est morte à 53 ans. Tu allure d'une fille de 17 ans. Rétorque Edward.

-Merci du compliment mais c'est vrai quepour une personne de quoi ? De 560 ans je suis plutôt bien conservée ! Je ne saurai expliquer ce phénomène ? Carlisle qu'en penses-tu ? Je me tourne vers lui.

-J'ai bien une théorie.

Le jour où il n'en aura pas, je commencerais à me poser des questions. Je l'ai retrouvé i peine une demi-heure et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec lui et sa famille.

-Je pense que puisque c'est Aro qui s'est chargé de ta transformation, son corps contient peut être des enzymes rajeunissantes. Tu sais que tu es la seule vampire qu'il est jamais transformé ? J'acquiesce.

-Vraiment ? S'étonne les autres. Ils se posent beaucoup de questions, je le sens. Sur ça mais aussi sur la relation que j'ai avec leur père . Esme n'est pas jalouse et elle a raison.

-J'ai oublié de te demander mais comment va James ?

Je me renfrogne à la mention de ce nom. La tristesse m'envahit ainsi que la colère.

-Il est mort. Il ne pose pas de questions et je lui suis reconnaissante. En revanche Alice, en pose.

-Qui est James ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre . Qui était -il pour moi ? Et maintenant ?

-Alice, la gronde Esme. Elle me rend un très grand service. Je lui doit une fière chandelle . Mais sa fille n'est pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire.

-Qui était-il pour toi ? Je suis mal à l'aise.

-James était mon mari. Je l'ai tué.

-Pourquoi ? Me demande Carlisle.

-Il s'était compromis, cet abruti, avec une humaine, je devais soit le tué soit tué l'humaine et toute sa famille. J'ai tué James pour éviter de sacrifier des vies humaines. Je ne le regrette pas. Je choisirai dans presque tout les cas, les humains .

-Peu de vampire ferait la même chose, remarque Alice. Mais si c'était ton âme-soeur, comment fais-tu pour vivre sans lui.

-C'était mon époux mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions des âme-soeur. J'ai été marié deux fois; une fois dans ma vie humaine et l'autre dans ma vie de vampire et dans aucun des deux cas, mon mari était mon âme sœur . Certaines personnes sont fait  
l'une pour l'autre et d'autres pas . C'est comme ça .

-C'est triste, me dit Alice.

-Pas tant que ça . Mais je te comprends. Ce que tu as avec Jasper, ce que Carlisle et Esme ont et ce que Rosalie a avec Emmett, je ne l'ai jamais eu alors oui dans un sens c'est triste mais dans l'autre, je ne peux pas regretter ce que je n'ai pas .

Pendant que je parlais, j'ai vu tout les couples se regarder amoureusement. J'ai senti une bouffée de désir et d'amour qui ne proviennent absolument pas de moi. Edward aussi à dû la ressentir puisqu'il grogne.

-Jasper, stop on est pas tous en couple.

Le coupable affiche une mine contrite et je sens la bouffée diminuer. C'est incroyable ! C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Tu manipules les émotions ? Je l'interroge.

-Oui,avoue-t-il.

-C'est un don extrêmement précieux que tu as. Je suppose tu peux sentir toute les émotions ? Il acquiesce. C'est fantastique. Il y en a d'autre qui ont des dons ? Je demande.

-Moi, intervient Edward, je lis dans les pensées des gens, vampires ou humains mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas lire les tiennes.

Je ne réponds pas et attends que quelqu'un d'autre se manifeste.

-Moi aussi, se manifeste Alice, je peux voir l'avenir lorsqu'une décision est prise.

-C'est fantastique . Vous vous faites discrets et vous faites bien. Si Aro venait à découvrir l'intensité de vos dons, il n'hésiterai pas à vous garder près de lui et ce n'est pas une vie, croyez moi.

* * *

 **Que pensez vous de ces révélations sur le passé de Bella ?**  
 **Une seule façon que je le sache !**

 **A vos clavier ... Partez !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous , un grand Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ajouteen favori et qui la commente .**  
 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les deux autres .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Qu'en sais-tu ? M'interroge Rosalie.

-Je le sais car je suis restée près d'eux cinq cent ans et ceux uniquement à cause de mes dons.

-Tes dons ? Relève Edward , tu en as donc plusieurs ?

-J'en ai deux pour être exact. Mon premier don était incroyablement précieux aux rois, je peux bannir quiconque de la communauté vampirique à ma guise et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Mon deuxième don sert plutôt à me protéger. Je possède  
un puissant bouclier physique et mental.

-Ils t'ont laissé partir ? Me demande Carlisle.  
Sa question est légitime.

-Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Soit ils me laisser partir soit je te rejoignais, c'est à dire que je me tuais. Ils ont préférés me laisser partir, avec l'espoir que je retrouve la raison et que je les rejoignent.

-Tu étais désespérée au point de te tuer ?

-Je ne suis pas désespérée mais après plus de cinq siècles sur Terre, seule, disons que je n'avais plus la force de continuer ainsi. J'étais si lasse. Je n'ai jamais mordu d'humain mais j'ai commis des atrocités sans nom. Je vais y aller, j'ai  
des devoirs à faire.  
Tous ris à ça , ma transition était dès plus abrupte.

-Vraiment ? Me demande Alice.

-Oui je veux faire les choses bien. Je n'ai jamais été au lycée avant, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

-C'est pas comme nous, rigole Emmett, ça fait plus de soixante-dix ans que nous allons au lycée ou à la fac. Mais on te retient pas . On se voit demain. Petite Bella. Bye.

-Au revoir et merci de m'avoir écouter et d'avoir retrouver un vieil ami.

Je sors gracieusement de la villa et cours à travers la forêt pour rentrer. Je me sens plus légère, heureuse aussi. Rosalie ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup mais tout les autres sont sympathiques, avec eux j'aurais de vrai amis pour la première fois de  
toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que font des amis vampires entre eux mais je sens qu'on ne vas s'ennuyer. Je retrouve Charlie devant son ordinateur, c'est un vampire accro aux nouvelles technologies ; lorsque les premiers ordinateurs sont sortis,  
il en a immédiatement acheter pour tous le palais. Nous nous en servions pas tellement mais cela lui faisait plaisir. Je rentre dans la maison toute guillerette.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse que depuis tu as tué ton idiot de mari.

-Devine un peu qui est là ?

-Je ne suis pas doué pour les devinettes et tu le sais, alors qui ?

-Carlisle ! Il est pas mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. C'est le chef du clan, enfin de la famille de vampires végétariens. Quant je l'ai vu, j'ai cru défaillir ou que j'hallucinais.

-Il est vivant ? C'est une bonne nouvelle. T'auras peut être plus cet air déprimé sur le visage, ça ne t'allais pas.

-Charlie ! Je le gronde.

-Ils sont nombreux ? Questionne Charlie.

-Sept. Carlisle est marié à une femme charmante, Esme. Ils ont cinq enfants; ceux que j'ai rencontré au lycée.

Après cette conversation, je monta dans ma chambre. J'envie la famille de Carlisle, je n'en ai jamais eu de semblable même durant ma vie d'humaine. En soit mon existence chez les Volturi étais semblable à celle que j'avais avant ; former des alliances  
en mariant les gens, tout faire pour avoir le pouvoir et le garder le plus longtemps etc. Ce que ne savent pas les Volturi c'est que tout à une fin. Mon royaume a atteint son apogée sous le règne de Charles Quint avant de lentement se désintégrer  
. La dictature de Franco dans les années 1939 à 1977 en ai la preuve . Même la révolution française en ai la preuve, c'était un grand royaume sous Louis XIV. Même les personnes peuvent faiblir comme nous l'a prouvé Napoléon Bonaparte, il avait  
fait de l'empire Français un des plus grand empire avant sa défaite à Waterloo. L'histoire nous le montre, mais ils n'écoutent pas . Ils chuteront un jour que se soit demain ou dans mille ans, ils le feront et la chute en sera d'autant plus rude.  
Toutes personnes de la famille Cullen sont gentilles et s'aiment cela crève les yeux. Une personne a attiré mon attention, Edward, lorsque je suis près de lui, il m'irrite avec son air de martyr mais quelque chose m'attire invariablement vers lui.  
Il me trouble plus que je ne l'admettrai jamais. Il n'a pas rencontré son âme-soeur, lui non plus.

Le lendemain en cours, je l'observe attentivement. Ses cheveux sont magnifiques, en batailles, c'est naturel toute les filles du lycée en sont dinguent et certains garçons l'imitent. Il a le même teint que tout les vampires et pourtant, il me paraît  
plus claire, plus pur. Ses yeux sont de la même nuances que les miens ou que ceux de sa famille mais, ils ont un éclat que les autres n'ont pas. Je suis heureuse d'avoir un bouclier mental qui l'empêche de lire dans mes pensées . A cet instant,  
il se retourne. Peut-être a-t-il entendu ce que je pensais malgré tout. Il reprend sa place presque immédiatement. La prof, Mme Ramirez me sort de ma rêverie.

-Bella, pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année est morte Isabelle I ? Et quel a été son rôle dans la découverte de l'Amérique ?

Facile j'y étais les deux fois, bon en même temps normal, c'est de moi dont il s'agit. Je vois Alice et Edward rigolés doucement.

-Isabelle I est morte en 1504 à l'âge de 53 ans. C'est elle et son mari Ferdinand qui ont financé l'expédition de Christophe Colomb en 1492 après le refus des génois et du roi du Portugal.

Tous se tournent vers moi, se demandant d'où me vienne ces connaissance. Madame Ramirez quant à elle, reste pantoise. Elle pensait me poser un piège qui s'est finalement renfermé sur elle. Alice rigole de plus en plus fort, j'entends même le rire  
d'Emmett qui se trouve dans une salle plus loin. J'essaye tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux malgré leurs rires communicatifs.

-C'est très bien , vous avez déjà travaillé dessus ? Me demande la prof.

-Oui, en Europe, c'est au programme de collège, je réponds avec insolence.

Les élèves sont tous choqués, ils me font bien rire, les américains pensent tout savoir mais question culture générale les européens les battent à plate couture. Une fois je regardais les informations américaines et ils ont placé Toulouse, une ville  
des Midi-Pyrénées en Suisse. Mais je ne les critiques pas trop, leur pays est immense. Rien que le Texas est cinq fois plus grand que la France.

-C'est bien , répond la prof désarçonnée.

Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à faire rire Edward, un des hommes les plus mélancolique que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si je pouvais rougir, je crois bien que je serais aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Un trouble m'envahit à cette pensée. Ce que je ressens  
pour lui , d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens pour lui, dépasse l'entendement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau.

Au déjeuner, je m'assois à la table des Cullen. Je suis bien évidemment assise à côté d'Edward pour que les couples puissent s'assoir ensemble. Je décide d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

-Alors cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes avec Carlisle ? Je les interroge .

Pdv d'Edward

A la cantine, je suis assis à côté de Bella. Cette fille me trouble plus que de raison. Tout à l'heure lorsque son bras a frôlé le mien j'ai comme senti mon corps tout entier se liquéfier et un courant électrique m'a parcouru. Reuhhh ! Je deviens  
pire qu'une mauvaise comédie romantique. C'est justement Bella qui me sort de mes pensées .

-Alors cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes avec Carlisle ? Nous demande-t-elle.  
Pourquoi en revient-elle toujours à lui ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis jaloux de mon père . Quelle relation avaient-ils tout les deux ? Je me pose cette question en boucle depuis hier, Jasper aussi s'interroge, tout comme Rosalie. Esme,  
Alice et Emmett, ne se pose pas la question, ils croient Bella sur parole. Le fait que Carlisle bloque ses pensées lorsqu'il parle d'elle , me gêne ainsi que mon incapacité à lire celle de Bella. C'est Alice qui lui répond.

-C'est Edward le plus vieux. En quelle année t'as-t-il transformé déjà ?

Elle le sait très bien .

-1918. Je répond laconiquement. Après il y a Esme qu'il a sauvé et épousé, je dis tout en étudiant son expression. Elle est impassible mais j'apprends par le biais de Jasper qu'elle est très heureuse pour eux. Rosalie nous a rejoins en 1933 , je continu  
sous le regard noir de ma soeur . Elle ne fait pas encore confiance à la vampire ,et Emmett en 1935. Alice et Jasper nous ont trouvé à la fin des années 1940.

-Vous ont trouvé ? S'étonne cette ancienne reine.

-Oui, rigole Alice. J'ai été transformée dans les années 1920 je suppose, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir. Un jour, j'ai eu une vision de Jasper et des Cullen. Je savais que si je voulais trouvais ces derniers, je devais d'abord et avant tout trouvé Jasper.  
Je l'ai attendu pendant trois jours dans un restaurant de Philadelphie. Nous avons eu du mal à rejoindre les Cullen mais nous y sommes arrivés .

-Ça fait tout drôle de voir débarquer une naine et un vampire blond qui vous appelle par votre prénom et nous demande quelle chambre ils peuvent occupés , raconte Emmett.

-Vos têtes étaient à mourir de rire ! Dit Alice hilare.

Je vois qu'elle se remémore ce moment et je nous vois de l'extérieur, c'est vrai que nous faisons mais à l'époque , nous ne rigolions pas. Je rigole avec elle, Jasper se joint à nous et le rire infeste bientôt tout le monde, même Bella qui pourtant  
ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la scène, c'est l'effet Jasper, qui dans le moment le plus triste de votre vie peut vous faire sentir heureux, qui peut vous faire passer de la joie la plus totale à la peur qui vous fait mouiller votre pantalon et  
au grès de ses envies. Il utilise surtout son don pour nous calmer dans certaines situations de crise. Je vois quelques têtes qui se retournent vers nous, pensant que la nouvelle a fait une blague ou tout simplement que nous sommes fous et un  
peu " zarbi " me demandais ce que ça veut dire, je ne le sais absolument pas.

-Je rigole mais ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, déclare Bella, refaites votre tête, s'il vous plaît, nous supplie-t-elle.  
Rose se tend à cette idée, son mari lui fait déjà la grimace, pour faire le clown on peut toujours compter sur lui. Elle s'étrangle presque à sa vue avant de s'esclaffer, dieu merci elle n'a pas besoin de respirer car elle manquerait d'oxygène . Jasper  
hausse les épaules me signifiant qu'il n'y est pour rien dans l'état de la jeune femme.

-J'aurais bien-aimé voir vos têtes aussi, demande-t-elle à Alice et à Jasper. Je t'inclus aussi Edward, me lance-t-elle. J'eus l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées . Nous lui fîmes nos têtes et son rire redoubla.

-Quelles étaient la tête d'Esme et de Carlisle ?

-Esme était méfiante mais aussi ravi d'accueillir de nouveaux membres et Carlisle était stupéfié, sa tête était la plus drôle, il se demander sûrement comment vivre avec deux adolescents en plus, raconte Alice.

Pdv de Bella

Leur anecdote était très drôle c'est vrai et je me suis bien amusée. Seul Rosalie et Edward ne me parlait pas librement. Pour la première, j'en suis navré, je suis sûr que si nous prenions la peine d'apprendre à nous connaître nous pourrions devenir  
amies. Pour Edward en revanche je suis profondément désolée ; je me sens attirée par lui comme du métal le serait avec un aimant, sa froideur est parfois insoutenable . Ils se posent tous encore beaucoup de question quant à ma relation passée  
avec leur père et se demandent sûrement si je vais briser le couple qu'il forme avec Esme. Beurk ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et ne le verrait jamais comme ça . Jasper commence à comprendre puisqu'il saisi toutes mes émotions . J'ai bien vu  
qu'Edward m'observait pendant qu'il parlait du mariage de Carlisle, je suis très heureuse pour lui et mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'événement .

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les références historiques sont vrais et que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi .**

 **A la semaine prochaine .**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous , merci à ceux qui commentent cette histoire, la suivent ou tout simplement la lise.**  
 **Voici le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et je passais de plus en plus de temps avec les Cullen, en particuliers avec les "enfants". Le comportement de Rose s'était légèrement amélioré grâce à de nombreuses années de diplomatie, un art dans lequel j'excellais,  
pas que se soit ce que je préfère . J'ai toujours vécu dans un monde fourbe rempli de cachoteries et de mensonges. Certains diront que je suis cynique, je me qualifie plus comme réaliste . Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Edward me trouble toujours  
autant, c'est à se demander si je ne suis pas une folle. C'est au détour d'une conversation que je compris l'aversion que me porte Rosalie et la distance d'Edward, une conversation que j'ai espionné, dont je n'aurais jamais dû être témoin. J'ai  
retrouvé Alice , qui est devenue ma meilleure amie, à la villa. Nous étions sur le point de passer une journée shopping ( oh misère ! Pauvre de moi ), pourquoi avais-je accepté de l'accompagner ? Je le sais, c'est ma première vraie amie et je  
voulais pour une fois me comporter en personne normale. Rosalie, Edward et Emmett étaient dehors en train de discuter et je n'écoutais pas leur conversation jusqu'au moment où j'entendis mon nom.

-Moi je l'aime bien, elle se prend pas la tête lorsque je la taquine, me défend Emmett.

-Je sais pas, dit une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille et qui m'obsède , Sa façon de toujours tout ramener à Carlisle , ou lui qui bloque ses pensées dès que nous parlons d'elle me dérange. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle brise le couple d'Esme.

J'avais envie de lui dire que si Carlisle bloque ses pensées lorsqu'ils parlent de moi, c'était pour les protéger et me protéger . Mais je ne peux pas, je serais surprise en train de les observer en catimini.

-Ce n'est pas ça . Dans sa vie humaine, elle a eu des enfants mais lorsque tu apprends l'histoire, tu vois très bien qu'elle n'était pas très proche d'eux. Je tuerais pour avoir cette chance là, répond tristement Rose. Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle  
a eu.

Je sais très bien que j'ai eu de la chance mais à cette époque là et avec ma position, ce n'était pas comme aujourd'hui où les femmes s'occupent de leurs enfants.

-Moi je dis q'Edward est jaloux parce qu'il a un faible pour elle , déclare Emmett, c'est tout !

-Je n'ai pas de faible pour elle, répond sèchement le concerné. Je sens mon coeur sautait un battement, enfin si il battait encore . Comme ça au moins c'est clair. Je me sors de ma cachette et rejoins Alice et Jasper ( ce dernier ne peux rien refuser  
à sa femme et lui a promis de nous accompagner ). Je prends soins de masquer mon trouble. Lors de ma vie d'avant, j'étais passé maître dans l'art de paraître, lorsque mon mari me trompait, lorsqu'il fallait être diplomatique avec d'ignobles individus  
pour le bien du royaume. Malgré mes effort c'est Alice qui remarque ma mauvaise humeur.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux toujours venir avec nous ? Demande Alice avec ses yeux de chien battu.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas , je vois son visage s'éclairé à cette phrase, et puis je ne vais laisser Jasper subir cette torture tout seul, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

-Ouf , soupire-t-il avant que sa femme le fusille du regard.

Il me font bien rire ces deux la, c'est avec eux et Emmett que je m'entends le mieux malgré la méfiance de Jasper à mon égard au début, mais il a vite compris que je ne ressens rien pour Carlisle sinon une sorte d'amour fraternel. Nous partons pour  
Seattle car Port Angeles est " trop petit et trop ringard " pour Alice. Avec sa conduite, le trajet nous prends moi d'une heure alors qu'en temps normal et avec ma conduite de " grand mère " comme s'amuse à la qualifiée Emmett, il faudrait 2h30  
de trajet. À peine arrivée qu'elle me traîne dans une boutique de lingerie fine. À mon époque les femmes convenables ne portaient pas ce genre d'accoutrement, les modes et les mœurs modernes m'étonnent toujours un peu . Pendant ce temps Jasper  
va dans la boutique de jeux vidéo la plus proche . Alice me fait essayer des déshabillés plutôt jolis mais elle prend vite confiance en proposant des articles de plus en plus osés. Ce déshabillé transparent aux endroits stratégiques ne laisse  
vraiment pas place à l'imagination. Seigneur ! Pense-t-elle sérieusement que je vais porter ça ? Je ressors de la cabine avec ce minuscule bout de tissu entre les mains.

-Alice , tu ne penses pas réellement que je vais porter ÇA ! Je demande ahurie.

-Si, je suis sûre qu'il va très bien t'aller ! S'exclame le petit lutin qui me sert d'amie.

-Mais... Mais je ne suis pas Rosalie ou toi , je commence désespérée, je n'ai personne pour qui je pourrais porter ce truc et même si j'en avais une, je suis pas sûre que le mettrait quant même .

-Bella tu es magnifique. Essayes le au moins, je veux voir à quoi tu ressemble avec , m'ordonne-t-elle et chose incroyable je lui obéit.  
Le déshabillé est agréable à porter mais vraiment trop indécent pour moi sans toutefois tomber dans le vulgaire.

-Aller , ouvre je veux voir moi, pleurniche mon amie de l'autre côté de la porte. Je lui ouvre et je ricane devant sa tête, sa mâchoire traîne presque par terre .

-Tu es sublime. Il te va à merveille. Il faut que tu le prenne même si tu ne le met que dans quelques années , s'enthousiasme Alice .  
C'est comme ça que je ressors de la boutique avec trois déshabillés ( Alice voulait que j'en prenne plus ), six soutiens-gorge et six culottes assorties. Nous rejoignons Jasper et nous nous dirigeons vers une boutique chic de prêt-à-porter d'où je  
ressors avec six nouvelles jupes, sept top et quatre robes. Jasper est encombré par les sacs de sa femme et de ce qu'elle a choisi pour lui et pour le reste de la famille, j'ai eu pitié de lui et je porte mes sacs. L'étape suivante est l'institut  
de beauté, pas qu'on en a besoin, où des inconnues me tripotent pendant plus de deux et où on me maquille. Le résultat est pas mal, c'est vrai mais Alice fait beaucoup mieux.

-Alors cette journée, elle t'a plus , me demande-t-elle sur le chemin du retour.

-Je suis fatiguée, je réponds déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité de mes amis. Mais oui je me suis bien amusée même si je trouve le maquillage très bien , tu fais beaucoup mieux , la complimentai-je .

-C'est vrai, renchéri Alice en hochant la tête énergiquement .

A la villa, nous retrouvons les autres réunis autour du piano d'où Edward joue une mélodie inconnue. Esme m'informe qu'Edward a composé ce morceau pour elle. Je trouve que c'est un geste très attentionné et si je pouvais pleurer je le ferait .

Pdv d'Edward

J'entends Alice,Jasper et Bella rentrer mais je continu de joué la chanson d'Esme. Bella se tient près de ma mère.

-Il l'a écrite pour moi, répond-t-elle à la question silencieuse de Bella .

Je ne vois pas de réaction et le morceau s'achève. Alice repense à la formidable journée qu'elle a passé avec son amie et je les vois dans une boutique de lingerie, j'arrête de penser à quoi que ce soit lorsque je vois Bella avec différents déshabillés  
très sexy mais aussi la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Alice. L'ingénieuse se repasse exactement ce moment pour me faire passer un message. La conversation de ce matin m'a bien prouvé que j'étais plus transparent que je ne le pensais. Je croise  
le regard mélancolique de la brune et quelque chose m'interpelle dans sa façon de se comporté avec moi ce soir. Elle se tient encore plus éloigné de moi que d'ordinaire et Esme lui enlace la taille. Je sais qu'elle n'est aucunement jalouse de  
la relation de son mari avec elle, peut être a-t-elle raison de ne pas l'être mais Rose et moi, nous nous méfions encore bien que je les sentiments qu'elle éprouve et que Jasper m'a fait ressentir sont sans équivoque .

-C'est magnifique, dit simplement Bella à la fin du morceau. Puis se tournant vers Esme . Vous avez de la chance, personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour moi.

-Ma chérie, je suis désolée pour toi , lui répond ma mère en la prenant dans ces bras.

Mon père qui jusque là était resté silencieux intervient.

-Tu te rappelle la fois où tu m'avais embarqué dans une folle idée ?

Nous sommes tous curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Oui, j'avais plus eu le droit de sortir du palais pendant vingt ans après ça mais ça en valait la peine .

-Bella qu'est ce que tu as fait et toi Carlisle, les interroge Emmett.

-Raconte leurs, dit mon père à Bella.

-C'était en 1700, je m'ennuyais et j'ai donc décidé de quitté le palais en embarquant Carlisle avec moi. Nous étions couvert des pieds à la tête et nous nous sommes amusés à faire des sacs et des sacs de sang d'animaux et de les offrir en offrande  
aux rois, leur dégoût était tellement risible que nous nous sommes esclaffés avant d'être sorti de la salle du trône. Leur punition a été de me démembrer et de me remettre d'aplomb trois fois de suite. Mais ça en valait le coup juste pour voir  
leur tête .

-Et toi Carlisle ? S'inquiète Esme.

-J'ai rien eu, Isabelle, Bella a tout pris sur elle. Elle leur a dit qu'elle m'avait forcé en me menaçant . Tu ne criait même pas , dit-il en se tournant vers Bella .

-Je voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable et puis je savais à quoi m'attendre , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules .

Je suis impressionné, elle a pris sur elle pour éviter de faire souffrir Carlisle . C'est honorable.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demande Rosalie.

-Parce que je savais que à cause ou plutôt grâce mon don, ils ne me tueraient pas et même s'ils aimaient bien votre père, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque, c'était le seul ami que j'avais .

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? Demande abruptement Rose. Une question qui me taraude depuis plusieurs semaines mais que je n'ai jamais eu le cran de poser.

-Grand Dieu non ! C'est dégoûtant , répondit-elle avec dégoût . C'est pas pour te froisser , tu es très séduisant et tout mais beurk ! C'est comme un frère pour moi. Puis se tournant vers Rose. Tu te vois coucher avec Jasper ou avec Carlisle ?

Rose secoue la tête avec répugnance .

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens .

-Vous êtes tellement mystérieux tout les deux sur votre période chez les Volturi qu'il est légitime qu'on se pose des questions , je prends la défense de Rose.

-Il y a certaines choses et certains faits qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas, nous répond mystérieusement Bella . Je crois que je vais vous laissez en famille, murmure-t-elle doucement que la fin est presque inaudible même pour mon ouïe  
vampirique.

-Tu fais partie de la famille, lui répond Esme et Carlisle d'une seule et même voix. Rosalie ne bronche pas mais ses pensées sont toutes autres.

" Alors parce que madame a sauvé Carlisle d'une mort certaine qui de plus était de sa faute, elle fait partie de la famille ? Je la côtoie depuis plusieurs semaines mais je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance . Eddie tu ferais mieux de suivre mon exemple  
au lieu de te laisser attendrir ." Je grogne à ses pensées, ce qui apparement accélère le départ de la vampire.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ?**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour lesretours à la ligne en plein milieu de la phrase, j'ai essayé d'y remédier mais il faut croire que la technologie a une dent contre moi ! Rheu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci à** larosesurleau **et à** ninine **pour vos commentaires et je suis d'accord à toi** larosesurleau , **ils sont pas drôles mais ça va allez en s'empirant... ( je suis sadique sur ce coup là ! Ah ah ah !) mais je vous rassure c'est bel et bien une Bella-Edward.**  
/ **Bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla et vous laisse profiter de la lecture !**

* * *

Une fois Bellapartie, mes parents se retournent vers moi et l'expression d'immense tristesse sur les traits d'Esme me font sentir coupable.

-Tu ne pouvais pas retenir l'animosité que tu ressens pour elle, et ne pas grogner, grogne Carlisle. Bella est comme une soeur pour moi et une fille pour ta mère, c'est la première fois que je vous le dit et pas seulement à Edward mais aussi à Rosalie,  
/votre comportement me déçoit énormément .

Rose et moi, nous nous figeons à ces dures paroles cependant il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Rose se comporte en vrai garce avec elle et je me suis montré affable et peu aimable avec elle. Si nous pouvions pleurer, Rose et moi serions en pleurs.

-Je suis fière de vous trois, vous l'avez intégré a notre famille et je sais qu'elle vous aime beaucoup . Alice sautille de joie et les garçons se moquent d'elle mais sont aussi heureux.

-Maman, je suis désolé, je réponds d'une petite voix. Mais ce n'est pas contre elle, c'est contre Rosalie. Je ne suis peut être pas le plus sympathique avec elle mais je sais combien elle compte pour toi, Carlisle , Alice , Jasper et Emmett.

-Rosalie , la gronde Esme.

-Je suis désolée aussi mais c'est son comportement de sa vie humaine que je réprouve . Elle a eu la chance d'avoir des enfants mais ne s'en occupait pas !

-Rosalie, soupire Carlisle, les pratiques et les mœurs du XV ème siècle sont différents de ceux du XX ème siècle surtout lorsque tu appartient à la haute noblesse ou que tu es une souveraine. Je pense que si tu en parlais avec elle, tu comprendrais son  
/point de vue.

Un grognement lui répond .

Pdv de Bella.

Je sors dignement de la villa avant de courir à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Si la conversation que j'avais surprise ce matin je ne suffisait pas, j'ai maintenant la preuve qu'Edward Cullen, l'homme le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais rencontré  
/me hais pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, son grognement en ait la preuve. Je me maudis d'être si faible prêt de lui, j'ai vécu deux mariages sans amour , je peux bien survivre si un homme me déteste . Perdu au très fond de mes pensées, je ne  
/m'aperçois pas que je franchi la frontière avec le domaine Quileute et vous surgir une meute de loup. Je les laisserai bien me dévorer, après cinq cent ans d'existence, j'aurai enfin la mort que je mérite mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre et décide  
/de fuir le plus rapidement possible, je ne suis pas assez rapide et ils me rattrapent. Je me stop montrant ma bonne fois et je parle à ceux que je devine être les Alphas, un gros loup noir et un énorme loup brun au pelage un peu plus long que son  
/condisciple . Leurs crocs sont bien voyant et très menaçant .

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je m'apprête à sortir de votre territoire si vous me laissez passer.

Deus grognements féroces me répondent .

-Vous pouvez vérifier, je ne me suis désaltérer d'aucun êtres humains . Je sais que vous sentez l'odeur du sang animal. J'ai dépassé les frontières et je m'en excuse et je ne vous causerais plus de soucis si et seulement si vous me laissez passer.  
/Je suis tellement désespérée que je les supplie, j'aurais tout le temps de le regretter plus tard mais il faut que je parte au plus vite. Les deux loups se regardent ayant une discussion silencieuse qui me sembla durer une éternité avant qu'enfin  
ils

se poussent du chemin me laissant la place de partir, je me précipite sans demander mon reste et rentre à la maison dans une sorte d'état second. Les vampires ne ressentent pas la fatigue mais je suis exténuée par la journée que je viens de vivre.  
/Je me mets sur mon lit avec de la musique . J'écoute la musique de Doctor who, qui est neutre et évite que je ne me morfonde. Je lis un livre sur Dracula, un mythe qui est né grâce aux vampires roumains et qui me fait bien rire. Cela permet de me  
/changer les idées . C'est ainsi que je passe la nuit, le lendemain matin je me prépare pour le lycée et j'appréhende de revoir certain membre de la famille Cullen.

En arrivant, je vois immédiatement Alice qui se jette à mon cou et Emmett qui me soulève , Jasper les suit et est plus calme et me gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux. Rosalie et Edward se tiennent un peu à l'écart, je décide de les ignorer malheureusement,  
/ma première heure de cours est histoire que j'ai justement avec Edward et Alice. En cours je m'installe à côté de mon amie qui juste avant l'arrivée de Mme Ramirez se déplace , Edward en profite pour s'installer près de moi . La traîtresse ! Je me  
/tiens le plus éloigné de lui de ce qui est humainement possible.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, chuchote-t-il si bas que seul moi l'entend. Je ne voulez pas te faire fuir comme ça .

-C'est Esme et Carlisle qui t'ont demandé de t'excuser ? Je sais bien que oui mais je préfère en avoir le cœur net.

-Ils me l'ont en effet conseillé mais je suis sincère dans mes propos.

Je ne veux pas causer de tensions dans sa famille et je décide donc de le croire. D'autant plus qu'il m'aie difficile de réfléchir lorsque je suis près de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'une décharge électrique me parcours de part en part de mon corps.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte tes excuses mais ce n'est pas une raison de me grogner dessus. Je ne te tuerais jamais, je tiens trop à Esme et à Carlisle pour leur infliger une pareille souffrance mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne te ferait pas souffrir, je  
/me fais bien comprendre ? Murmurai-je sur le ton de la conversation.

Cette personne cruelle et sans coeur est une image de façade, inventée lorsque je vivais à Voltera. Je la déteste mais j'y aie parfois recours comme en ce moment . Je sais très bien que je ne laisserai pas cette partie de moi sortir. Après la supposée  
/mort de Carlisle, j'eus une période compliquée et cette autre moi a dérapé . J'ai tué un grand nombre de vampires, déciment plusieurs clan, les rois me laissèrent faire , imaginant que je ferais subir ce sort aux roumains . Lorsque une fois, je dérapa  
/et failli m'attaquer à mon propre clan, ils me convoquèrent et ce fut les trois mois les plus longs et douloureux de ma vie. Personne n'est au courant, pas même les gardes ou Charlie et pourvu qu'il en soit ainsi pendant le reste de l'éternité .

Pdv d'Edward

Son agressivité me surpris, j'ai bien vu dans les souvenirs de Carlisle que Bella n'est pas toujours tendre mais, je n'aurais pas imaginé à ce point. Son visage se couvre d'une ombre avant de redevenir impassible. C'est dans des moments comme cela là  
/que je regrette ne pas avoir la capacité à capter ce qu'elle pense. Je me concentre sur le cours ou du moins j'essaye mais mes pensées vagabondes et ne cessent de revenir sur un sujet devenu récurrent : ma charmante et mystérieuse voisine . Elle s'entend  
/vraiment bien avec la plupart des membres de ma famille et Esme la considère comme une troisième fille, malgré l'antipathie de Rosalie à son égard, elle ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur . Non elle n'est froide qu'avec moi, cependant je ne vois pas  
/pourquoi .

-Ça te dis de venir chasser avec Emmett et moi ce soir ? Je chuchote . Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé ça ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Elle me menace presque de me tuer et je lui propose une partie de chasse!

-Pourquoi pas, me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules . Ce geste désinvolte très répandu chez les jeunes me surpris mais ça lui va tellement bien. Je deviens masochiste, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à mon comportement et à ma soudaine attirance  
/. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas Jasper qui joue avec mes émotions . Je lui en toucherai un mot plus tard.

J'entends Alice qui jubile à cette brillante idée qui est la mienne.

" oh Edward tu as une bonne idée, mais avec Emmett, pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ? " pleurniche ma soeur. "Emmett va faire des blagues vaseuses . Mais c'est très bien que tu veuilles faire des efforts et avec ce que j'ai vu ...! Non je n'y pense pas.  
/Une nouvelle garde-robe Chanel avec la nouvelle collection Victoria's secret , oui ça va être parfait..." Je décroche ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait avec ça . Le cours se termine enfin mettant fin au suplice qui est le mien car je ne rêve  
/que d'une chose et cela pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains.

* * *

 **Je veux plus de commentaires pour ce chapitre ! Je râle , je râle mais je vous remercie de me lire.**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes, je tiens à remercier** Kitten2509, SixLLLK, ninine, Celi et larosesurleau **pour leurs commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir .**

larosesurleau **tu ne sauras pas ce qu'a vu Alice mais ça me paraît évident .**

 **Je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre . Bonne lecture .**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

J'attendais Bella avec Emmett a mi-chemin de nos deux résidences . Emmett, mon côté s'impatientait et était très enthousiasme a l'idée de chasser des ours avec Bella, qui d'ailleurs était train de me raconter leur rencontre d'il y a quelques semaines.

-Edward , t'aurais dû la voir maîtriser ce grizzly, c'était incroyable ! Même moi je n'aurais pas fait mieux et avec une vitesse supérieur à la tienne... Oui même toi, tu es plus lent.

Je grogne à cette remarque, personne n'est plus rapide que moi.

-Non je suis le plus rapide.

-Si tu le dis, répond-t-il sans grande conviction. On verra lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Je commence d'ailleurs à me poser sérieusement la question, lorsque j'entends une voix lui répondre .

-Je suis la ! Merci de m'avoir attendu, une affaire à régler. Nous hèle -t-elle avant que nous nous mettions en route.

Nous partons à une centaine de kilomètres de toutes civilisations, au beau milieux de nulle part, nous nous séparons ayant chacun une proie de prédisposition. Les grizzly pour Emmett, le puma pour moi et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que Bellapréfère  
les élans .

La chasse fut bonne et je me désaltéra d'un puma et d'un lynx, Emmett, lui " bouffa" deux grizzly très irrités vu l'apparence de mon frère après , Rose va le tuer. Et Bella profita de trois élans . Nous rentrons et Emmett l'invite à rentrer à la villa.

-Bella ! S'exclame Alice en se jetant dans les bras de son amie, elle l'a quitté il y a quelques heures mais un inconnu aurait pu crois que cela faisait des mois voire des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu. J'entends Rosalie qui est à l'étage pesté  
/sur l'arrivée de la vampire. Esme et Carlisle la prennent dans leur bras et vois une conversation silencieuse entre les deux. Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit mais je n'arrive pas à capter les pensées du médecin . Je suis frustré . Jasper la salutde  
loin et continu sa partie avant d'être rejoint par Emmett. S'ensuit une dispute ou une " discussion animée" sur le pourquoi du comment tel jeux est meilleur que celui la . Je reviens sur les pensées de Carlisle ou du moins j'essaye, mais rien,le  
vide absolu. Je n'y comprends rien et je vois que la discussion silencieuse qu'ils semblaient avoir est terminée . Bella se tourne vers moi et j'aperçois un léger sourire en coin avant de partir s'enfermer avec Alice qui va faire d'elle sa têteà  
coiffer.

Pdv de Bella

Avant de partir chasser avec deux des hommes Cullen, j'ai dû régler une affaire de vampires nomades qui attiraient un peu trop l'attention sur la région , je ne les aie pas tués, non mais ils ont pu dire adieu à leur condition d'immortels, le plus tristeest  
que quelques instants après, ils mourraient fauchés par un train. Vraiment le destin ou le karma, peu importe, peut être bien fait. La justice est rendu quoi qu'il arrive. Carlisle ne voulait pas inquiète sa famille et leur a donc caché, même

à Edward, c'est bien pratique d'avoir un bouclier mental extensible dans ces moments-là .

Je suis Alice dans son dressing où elle va s'amuser avec moi en mannequin grandeur nature, je sens les regards amusés de sa famille. Elle met plus de deux heures pour me coiffer ,me maquiller et m'habiller . Elle me fait fermer les yeux avant d'allerchercher  
un miroite en pied. J'ouvre les yeux et la personne qui se trouve de moi vient d'une autre époque. Elle porte une coiffe dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon compliqué. Sa robe bleu pâle à de la dentelle jusque en haut du cou. Un corset luicomprime  
la cage thoracique , le bas de sa robe s'évase au dessus d'un cerceau et une légère traîne existe . Je met quelque instant à comprendre que la femme en face de moi avec son air étonnée est moi. Je suis cette personne ou du moins je fus cette

personne, il y a bien longtemps .

-Alors ça te plais ? Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te plaire de te revoir avec une tenue pareille. Le style de l'époque n'était pas trop mal mais pas autant que celui du XIX ème siècle .

Je ne réponds pas et elle prend mon mutisme pour de la satisfaction . Nous arrivons au salon sans que je m'en rende compte ( je deviens très distraite pour une vampire, il faut que je remédie à ce problème ) et me voilà sous les yeux ébahis des Cullen.  
/Carlisle et Edward sont tout simplement bouche béé .

-Isabelle, souffle Carlisle. Tu es vraiment Isabelle.

Rosalie descend à ce moment là et se fige devant moi.

-Tu...Tu es vraiment elle , bafouille-t-elle.

J'assiste à la scène dans un état second. Je ne veux plus être elle, je ne veux plus être Isabelle, je veux être Bella, ma vie est plus heureuse en Bella, dans un instant d'égarement je lâche mon bouclier et je sens Edward se crispé lorsqu'il entend monâme,  
si j'en ai encore une.

Les autres le remarque aussi et s'inquiètent de mon expression catatonique et de la crispation d'Edward.

Pdv d'Edward

J'étais dans ma salle de musique avec mon piano lorsque j'entends Alice redescendre avec Bella, mon choc fut incommensurable lorsque je vois la beauté pâle venue d'un autre siècle devant moi. Alice a tout simplement redonné vie à Isabelle I d'Espagne.  
/Elle semble en panique ou s'être extérioriser de tout ça .

Carlisle est tout aussi choqué que moi, nous le sommes tous et je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas la quitter des yeux. J'entends à peine Carlisle souffler :

-Isabelle . Tu es vraiment Isabelle.

Rose descend se demandant pourquoi nous étions aussi silencieux. Lorsqu'elle arrive et voit Bella, ses pensées partent dans tous les sens.

" Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Oh mon dieu c'est elle ! Je vais tuer Alice de nous avoir fait ce coup la . Pourquoi personne réagit . Je suis avec des vampires en états de choc . Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Le seule qui pourrai m'aider est  
aussidans cet état .

Arrête de divaguer " elle se met une claque mentale avant de reprendre "Edward je sais que tu m'entends alors tu n'as pas intérêt de répéter ce que je pense parce que je te jure qui si tu le fais, je te tuerais personnellement et douloureusement ".

-Tu...Tu es vraiment elle, bafouille Rose.

Le bouclier de Bella se relâche et je peux enfin entendre ce qu'elle pense et je suis stupéfié .

"Je suis plus Isabelle, Isabelle est morte. Je suis Bella. Je plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été . Alice qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Ne lui en veut pas, c'est partie d'une bonne intention. Edward..."

Je me fige encore plus à l'évocation de mon prénom, elle semble s'en rendre compte et remet en place son bouclier. Ses pensés sont tellement tristes et en même temps, je sens de l'espoir, elles me désarçonnent totalement. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblaitsa  
vie avant mais elle n'était pas heureuse j'en suis certain. Je me fais la promesse d'être plus gentil avec elle à partir de maintenant . Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de moi, probablement que je suis un idiot, un abruti, un con, que je suis stupide,  
/et j'en passe et elle n'aurait pas tord. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne suis pas comme ça habituellement mais quelque chose en elle me trouble et me fait agir comme un parfait crétin.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une seule façon pour moi de le savoir ! Laissez des review !**

 **A là vendredi prochain pour la suite !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à toutes . Merci à** larosesurleau ,Kitten2509 **et à** ninine **pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Merci aussi à celles qui mettent cette histoire en favoris ou / et la suivent.**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Sans plus tarder la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Alice me laisse enfin me changer une fois que j'eus repris pleine possession de ma tête et de mon corps . Je me débarrasse de la robe, de la coiffe, de la coiffure et des chaussures comme si tout ça me brûlaient et dans un sens c'est le cas. Je pousseun  
immense soulagement en me regardant alors que je porte un simple jeans bleu nuit et un chemisier blanc à pois de la même couleur que mon pantalon . Des boucles restent dans mes cheveux et décide de les plaqués à ma tête à l'aide d'épingles surle  
côté droit. La coiffure ressemble à ce que certaines femmes portaient dans les années 1950´s . Le côté vintage de la coiffure et la modernité de ma tenue se marie très bien, je pense et vu la réaction d'Alice lorsque je redescends même ma fashionistade  
meilleure amie approuve.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment . J'étais sûr que ça te plairait ,s'excuse-t-elle pour la centième fois depuis une demi-heure.

-C'est n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, et puis ça partait d'une bonne intention , je la rassure avec un sourire. J'ai tout simplement été surprise, je ne me suis pas vu comme ça depuis très très longtemps.

-J'aurais dû savoir que ça te plairais pas, je suis voyante.

-Chérie , Bella te dit que ce n'est rien, arrête de te flageller , tente son mari pour la calmer. D'habitude c'est le rôle d'Edward, tu ne vas quand même pas lui voler ses répliques , ajoute-t-il déclenchant l'hilarité générale .

Edward lui répond en lui tirant la langue, c'est un geste puéril mais pourtant, je le trouve plus sexy que jamais. Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment un problème. C'est homme me déteste et je le trouve sexy et je n'ai qu'une envie qu'il se serve de sa langue à d'autredessein.  
Il faut que j'arrête , genre maintenant d'avoir des pensés pareilles.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer, annonçais-je d'une voix légèrement trop aigu, par bonheur personne ne semble le remarquer.

-Déjà ? Demande Alice déçue .

-Ouaip . Il fait bien que je passe du temps avec mon "père" surtout à l'heure du "dîner ". Les voisins commencent déjà à se poser certaines questions.

-Bon au revoir Bella, il faut surtout pas que tu te sente obligé de rester chez nous plus longtemps , me dit Rosalie.

-Rose, la gronde Esme.

-Non laisse ce n'est pas grave. Puis me tournant vers Rosalie. Tu ne m'aime pas et ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas mourir. Mais parce que je m'entends bien avec le reste de ta famille, je me comporte avec courtoisie et politesse avec toi. Je ne t'appréciepas  
non plus mais je comprends le motif de ton courroux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Grogne-elle. Tu n'en sais rien.

-Rosalie calme toi , intervient Jasper.

-Jasper n'essaye même pas de m'influencer , riposte-t-elle. Toi, tu penses que tout le monde t'adore et ça te fruste de voir que moi je ne sois pas comme eux. On était bien mieux avant que tu ne débarque, il y avait moins de tension. Tu aurais peut êtredû  
continué à te faire passer pour morte ou même de véritablement te suicider.

Les autres vampires sont sous le choc de ces paroles cruelles mais je ne suis pas étonnée. Je sais qu'elle me hait et je le respecte. Dans d'autres circonstances, face à un autre vampire je n'aurais pas hésité,pas maîtrisé et je l'aurais banni du mondevampirique  
mais pas elle, j'en suis incapable et ceux malgré ma colère incommensurable .

-J'aurais peut être dû en effet mais il n'en ait rien, alors habitue-toi vite ma présence car j'aime ta famille profondément et c'est aussi ma famille , dis-je en insistant sur le pronom possessif .

-Edward te déteste autant que moi et ceux malgré tes efforts pitoyables pour attirer son attention , grogne Rosalie dans l'espoir de me blesser et elle y arrive très bien. C'est une garce née .

Je ne réponds rien, masquant mes émotions et ma soudaine envie de meurtre. Je sors tranquillement de la villa me dirigeant vers la maison ou j'habite avec Charlie d'un pas calme. Je ne cours pas, ne hurle pas, ne vais pas chasser, je ne fais que marcheret  
cela m'apaise . Je me sens plus sereine lorsque j'arrive .

L'instant de colère , de destruction , d'agressivité arrivera plus tard lorsque je ne serais plus sur mes gardes . Cet excès autodestructeur surgira lorsque je serais heureuse, en paix mais ce n'est pas grave, je le gérerais comme la dernière fois etdemanderais  
à Rosalie pourquoi pas deme démembrer pour me calmer. Aro s'en chargeait avec plaisir avant. Carlisle désapprouverait cette méthode mais qu'importe .

Pdv Edward

-Je t'interdis de parler en mon nom , grognai-je sur Rose. Je ne la déteste pas . Arrête de la chercher , elle essaye d'être gentille avec tout le monde et toi tu lui dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se tuer! Je grogne presque sur le point de l'attaquer.  
/Tu te rends compte du mal que tu infliges à tout le monde ?

-Edward calme toi ! M'ordonne Carlisle qui déteste toute forme de conflit.

-Je ne dirais pas que suis désolée parce que je mentirais mais je m'excuserai la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra.

-Si elle revient, déclare tristement Alice.

-Elle reviendra , j'assure , elle vous apprécie trop pour vous laissez tomber.

-Elle t'apprécie aussi, tu sais, me dis Jasper, elle tolère même Rose. Cette fille a plus de patience que n'importe qui. Tous acquiesce d'accord avec lui. A sa place j'aurais déjà tuer Rosalie et m'aurais probablement fait subir le même sort.

Je m'installe au piano, cette méthode est plus efficace pour me détendre que toute l'influence de Jasper, et je me mets à composer une nouvelle chanson, c'est mélancolique mais tellement beau à la fois. Esme me rejoint et sanglote doucement près de moi.

-C'est très beau mon fils. C'est nouveau ?

-Oui, je l'ai joué en pensant à ... Eh bien en pensant à Bella, je réponds embarrassé.

-Oh, s'étonne-t-elle. C'est une fille en or et j'ai bien remarqué la façon dont vous vous regarder . Elle t'aime beaucoup ça crève les yeux, ne lui fait pas de mal. Carlisle ne m'a pas tout raconter mais c'est une personne qui semble avoir énormément  
/souffert dans sa vie. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

Elle prêche un converti mais le problème est que je me comporte comme un idiot en sa présence . J'ai l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent gauche et maladroit que j'ai été autrefois, alors que je n'étais qu'un fils de marchand et c'est une ancienne reine.  
/Ce gouffre qui ne nous sépare pas vraiment mais qui est le fruit de mon imagination me freine dans mon envie de lui faire la cour.

Le lendemain au lycée, je me montra courtois et poli avec présentant encore des excuses pour le comportement de Rose la veille. Alors que j'étais assis a sa droite, je ressentis à nouveau cette sensation de courant électrique qui me parcours alors quenous  
nous frôlions même pas.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle, je vais bien, tente-t-elle de me convaincre .

J'ai bien vu hier lorsque Rose à parler de suicide , Bella y avait déjà penser et pas dans un lointain passé mais récemment . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il la empêcher de sauter le pas mais j'en suisreconnaissant.

-Bella, ça peut paraître soudain mais ça te dirait qu'on sorte tout les deux un de ses jours ? On dirait une réplique d'un film pour adolescents mais tant pis.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiète-t-elle. Non parce que depuis que je suis arrivée tu fais tout pour m'éviter et maintenant ... Disons qu'en théorie je dis oui , que ferons nous ?

-En théorie ? Je t'inviterai au cinéma ou où tu veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire ou dire, avouai-je. Pas toujours évident d'être un vampire , hein ?

Elle pouffe à cette remarque, ce petit bruit la fait paraître tellement plus jeune. Elle a moins l'air de porter le fardeau du monde sur ses épaules . Son visage est éclairé et elle me semble encore plus belle, splendide.

-C'est d'accord, j'accepte. Je n'ai jamais été au cinéma . Pourrions nous y aller ? Demande-t-elle presque timidement.

J'acquiesce en silence, ravie qu'elle ait accepté et qu'elle n'ait pas refoulé net ma proposition. Je suis déterminé à faire de ce rendez vous un instant magique tant pour elle que pour moi. Mon premier rendez vous avec une femme de mon existence quiest,  
je dois le précisé, de plus de 100 ans. Je suis existé par cette idée cependant j'angoisse et j'appréhende : Bella a déjà été mariée deux fois et est sans nul doute beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi dans ce domaine. Il va falloir que je demandeconseil  
à Carlisle ou à Jasper ce qui est assez embarrassant je dois dire.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ravi de la proposition d'Edward et de la réaction de Rose ? Je veux tout savoir et il n'y a qu'une seule manière pour que cela parvienne jusqu'à moi ( et oui malheureusement pour moi , je ne suis pas devin ! Zut !) je veux plus de review !**  
/ **À vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 8 et bonne semaine .**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour , un grand merci à** larosesurleau , ninine, canada02 et à SixLLLK **pour les review .**

Ninine: **Rose ne pas se montrer plus amicale pour le moment et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes .**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et je profita de mes amis et de la nouvelle gentillesse d'Edward. Au déjeuné, nous nous installons à notre table habituelle mais Rosalie se tient légèrement en retrait. En temps normal, je l'aurais invitée à nous rejoindredans  
la

conversation, je déteste que des personnes soient mises à l'écart mais comme le souvenir de la veille est encore trop vif dans ma mémoire et que mon instant de folie si je peux l'appeler ainsi n'est pas encore arrivé, je préfère ne pas tenterlediable  
/en la provoquant ici et maintenant. Je ne veux pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur nous ou ne plus me contrôler et tuer mes amis ou des innocents. Je ne le supporterai pas si je le faisais. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais même si je n'ai

/jamais franchi cette limite mais comme le dit le dicton " Ne jamais dire jamais " .

Plusieurs jours calmes passent avant ma sortie au cinéma avec Edward, Alice a insisté pour me coiffer,me maquiller et m'habiller avant, je l'ai laissé faire ces instants me rappelant Maria, ma servante qui s'occupait de moi et qui jouait aussile rôle  
/d'amieet de confidente dans un lieu et une époque où de telle relation était rare et précieuse. Je profite de l'instant et me laisse porter par les bavardages incessants de mon amie. Une fois la préparation terminée, je ne me reconnais plus;

je porte une jupequi m'arrive aux genoux et mes jambes sont masquées par une pair de collant noir opaques. Malgré une température extérieure agréable, un petite brise souffle qui peut paraître fraîche aux humains, je porte donc un joli

petit chemisier vert

/émeraude. Le tout est agrémenté d'une paire de bottines à talons compensées . Alice m'a attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche où les pointes sont ondulées. Mon maquillage est léger et à un effet naturel tout en accentuant mon

nesais pas si je suis trop habillé pour l'occasion mais je dois bien avouer que le travail réalisé par mon amie est magnifique .

Je suis d'autant plus ravie du résultat lorsque je vois les regards admiratifs de toute la maisonnée , excepté celui de Rosalie mais au moins, il n'est plus hostile, c'est déjà quelque chose ! La dernière personne que je vois et la même pour qui jemesuis  
ainsi apprêtée. Je suppose qu'il avait déjà eu un aperçu à travers les autres habitants mais son regard vaut toute les préparations du monde. Jamais un homme ne m'a regardé ainsi avec ce désir et cette admiration mêlée, mais il y a autre

chose

/que je n'arrive pour l'instant pas à identifier .

-Prête pour cette première sortie au cinéma ? Me demande Edward d'un voix enrouée .

-C'est une sorte de première fois , rigole Emmett. C'est pas possible avec lui tout revient à ça !

-Emmett, le réprimande Carlisle amusé. Celui la il me le paiera . Je le fusille du regard avant de sortir avec Edward où nous attend une Volvo grise. Il n'y a pas de cinéma à Forks et le plus proche est celui de Port Angeles qui se situe à une heurede  
/routeà moins qu'Edward ait la même conduite que sa soeur et nous y seront dans une vingtaine, trente minutes maximum.

Je ne me suis pas trompée, vingt-cinq minutes plus tard Edward se gare sur le parking du cinéma .

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée et nous prenons nos tickets. A l'accueil deux personnes s'y trouvent; un homme et une femme, chacun des deux restes bouche bées devant nous. La jeune femme est éblouie par Edward et ne peux s'empêcher de lui faire desyeux  
/doux , je m'amuse de la situation mais elle m'agace aussi. L'homme lui me relook sans gêne s'attardant sur le léger décolleté qui laisse apparaître la naissance de mes seins. Les pensées de l'homme que je devine lubriques ne plaisent vraimentpas  
/à mon compagnon et je suis obligée d'étendre mon bouclier avant d'avoir un mort. Nous prenons nos tickets sans un mot et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle obscure. Nous avons choisit une comédie d'action sortie il y a déjà un moment ; _**Kingsman: agents secrets.**_ Latrame  
/m'a saisi et m'a montrer que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance et que l'on peut tous changer et accomplir de grande chose. Cela me donne de l'espoir ; peut être que je pourrais être heureuse un jour. Lorsque ces pensées m'arrive, je

me reprends, je suis déjà heureuse. J'ai retrouvé un ami que je croyais mort depuis plus de 200 ans , je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, ou plutôt je me suis construite une famille, j'ai un rendez vous avec un hommequi me plaît plus que de raison  
/et apparemment c'est réciproque . Oui clairement je suis heureuse mais je sais que j'ai la poisse, ce bonheur ne va pas durer . En pensant au futur, une immense appréhension et tristesse me saisi au plus profondde mon être .

Pdv d'Edward

Je sors de la séance de cinéma mais je ne saurais pas dire quel était le sujet du film, pendant toute la durée j'ai été fasciné des réactions de ma compagne et n'ai fait que l'observer . Sa beauté était encore plus frappante selon la luminosité de l'écran  
etdes

ses émotions. Son rire est magnifique semblable à un son cristallin . Ses yeux sont illuminés de plus d'étoiles que l'univers ne peut en contenir. J'étais littéralement sous son charme et je le suis toujours . A la sortie, Bella rayonnetoujours autantet  
/je la vois pensive mais aussi angoissée et triste . C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que j'aimerai pouvoir lire en elle, pour la consoler ou la rassurer. Je me sens si impuissant face à elle et en même temps si ... Humain ? Oui Jemesens

plus humain que jamais en sa présence .

Puisque nous ne sommes pas deux personnes normales, nous n'allons pas au restaurent après la séance , nous rentrons à la villa où les autres nous attendent, mais au lieu de me diriger vers la maison, je prends le chemin qui mène a la forêt et entraîne  
/Bella a ma suite . Une fois assez éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes de mes proches, je pose la question qui trotte dans ma tête depuis le fameux cours.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de sortir avec moi ce soir ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Me répond-t-elle sur le même ton .

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui avouer la vérité, je préfère pour le moment une semi-vérité .

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'en avait envie. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Elle semble réfléchir un court instant, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi me répondre puis me déclare assurée :

-J'en avais envie aussi. Tu sais, tu ne m'es pas antipathique, au contraire, je t'apprécie mais avec toi je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre. Un jour, tu es sympathique et serviable et le suivant tu me grogne dessus et te comportes , excuse moi de l'expression,comme  
/un véritable connard fini. Un instant tu me regardes comme si je suis la seule chose sur Terre qui t'importe et l'instant d'après , tu me regardes comme si j'étais le diable incarné ou comme si je n'existe plus, me dit-elle avec tristesse.

Je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien percé à jour, je ne me pensais pas si transparent, peut être est-elle un peu télépathe après tout.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, fait qui m'arrive plutôt régulièrement lorsque je suis en sa présence .

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très constant en ce moment mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas toujours comme ça . Habituellement, je suis quelqu'un d'égale mais en ta présence, je ne suis plus moi-même .

-C'est donc de ma faute si tu es désagréable avec moi ? S'étonne Bella, mi-vexée, mi-amusée .

-Non,non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je me reprends, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être parcouru par un courant électrique dès que je suis près de toi et d'être en manque lorsque tu es loin de moi, je prends un risque en te déballantmes  
/sentimentssans savoir si ils sont réciproques ou si ils sont le fruit de mon imagination.

-Je suis tout autant perdue voir même plus que toi, m'avoue Bella, je ressens la même chose et c'est très nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je n'ai plus le contrôle et c'est vraiment déstabilisant.

-Qu'est qu'on fait dans ce cas , je demande, on sort ensemble comme un couple ?

Son visage s'illumine .

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire nous sommes adultes tout les deux, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit-elle face à ma grimace . Je n'y vois aucun mal et puis tu me plais, je te plais...

-Dans ce cas c'est régler . Puis en rigolant, il y a quant même plus romantique comme façon faire !

-C'est vrai ! Rigole Bella.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dites vous ? Moi je dis enfin !**

 **Je veux connaître vous impression, vos réactions .**

 **A vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 9.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour,bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**  
 **Merci à** larosesurleau ,Ninine et canada02 **pour vos review qui me font extrêmement plaisir.**

Ninine, **je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'ai rappelé de bon ( ou pas ) souvenirs . C'est ton point de vue et sache que je trouve cela très mignon !**

 **Voilà pour le blabla et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Nous prenons le chemin du retour et nous entrons dans la villa où Emmett et Jasper jouent aux jeux vidéos , Emmett nous lance un regard rempli de sous-entendu que je préfère ignorer . Esme et Carlisle sont sortis chasser et Alice et Rosalie sont en haut  
en train de papoter entre filles. Je suis Edward vers son piano et m'assois sur un fauteuil non loin. Il se met à joué une mélodie que je ne connais pas et qui est simplement magnifique. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par la douceur et la lenteur  
de ce morceau. Il le rejoue plusieurs fois et j'ai la douce sensation de m'endormir même si c'est impossible pour un vampire.

-C'est magnifique qu'est ce que c'est ? Je demande lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer.

-C'est moi qui l'ai composé , répond Edward mi-gêné,mi-fier.

-Whoaw ! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Tu n'as pas de talent , tu as un don ! Après la chanson d'Esme, celle ci. Tu l'as écrite ... Pour qui ? Je le questionne timidement.

-Pour toi , lâche Edward, lui même semble désarçonner par sa réponse. Je l'ai écrite en pensant combien tu semblais heureuse et malheureuse à la fois alors que tu étais vêtue d'une tenue de ton époque .

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu de mes pensées ce jour-là mais il a raison. Il me comprend tout comme je le comprends ou tout du moins je l'espère .

Nous sommes des vampires et nos émotions sont exacerbées et en ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie : l'embrasser mais je me retiens par peur de commettre un impair, par peur du rejet. Je me retiens pour ne pas gâcher cet instant si particulier . Malheureusement  
Alice vient briser cet instant magique .

-Ah vous voilà ! Je croyais que vous vous étiez entre-tué et vu que je n'entendais plus de bruit, déballe cette petite tornade.

-Alice tu l'aurais vu si l'un de nous avait décidé de tuer l'autre, lui répond calmement son frère .

Je vois à son air malicieux qu'elle avait vu autre chose et je l'enveloppe dans mon bouclier pour qu'Edward ne le voit pas.

-Bella, il faut que je te parle maintenant, m'annonce-t-elle en m'entraînant a l'extérieur à environ six kilomètres de la villa.

-Alors qu'allait-il se passer entre toi et mon frère que mon autre frère balourd allait interrompre avant que je n'intervienne, me demande mon amie inquisitrice .

-Rien , rien.

-Ne me raconte pas de mensonges, tu mens très mal tu sais pour une ancienne souveraine .

Je rigole à ça et j'espère dans une vaine tentative pathétique détourné son attention mais on ne dirait pas comme ça au premier abord mais elle est coriace cette petite créature .

-Je voulais embrasser Edward, je murmure si bas qu'elle est obligé de tendre l'oreille.

-QUOI ! S'exclame-t-elle . Tu voulais quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire je suis ravie, je vous aime tout les deux mais pourquoi ? Fini mon amie d'un ton plus calme si un jour on peut la qualifier de "calme".

-Parce que j'en avais envie et que lui et moi, nous sortons ensemble, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit et je suis d'accord . Mais après je me suis retenu parce que je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis comme ça et au premier rendez vous, j'ai vu des films  
où les filles qui embrassent les garçons dès le premier rendez vous sont qualifiées de "filles faciles ".

-Mais enfin Bella ce n'est que des films, m'explique Alice , et ça ne s'applique pas à nous, les vampires . Que ressens-tu lorsque tu es près de lui ?

-J'ai l'impression de me liquéfier, et je sens une sorte de courant électrique qui me parcours. Je me sens bien à ses côtés, en paix. Et pourtant j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser ou de lui sauter dessus. Oh j'ai vraiment un problème, je me lamente.

-Mais non pas du tout, me dit gentiment Alice, tu as tout simplement trouvé ton âme-soeur .

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens pour Jasper, Esme pour Carlisle et Rosalie pour Emmett et inversement. C'est fantastique !

Je ne sais plus quoi pensées cela fait plus de cinq cent que je suis une vampire et je ne trouve mon âme sœur que maintenant ?  
Alice a dû remarquer mon questionnement interne puisqu'elle dit.

-Tu sais Carlisle a dû attendre plus de 200 ans avant de rencontré Esme . Alors je sais bien que toi cela fait plus de 500 ans mais après tout mieux vaut tard que pas du tout comme on dit. Relativise et en plus tu vas devenir ma sœur , n'est ce pas merveilleux

Son enthousiasme m'atteint et nous sautons comme deux folles dans les bois. Nous restons un moment toute les deux comme ça avant de rentrer. A peine ai-je franchi le seuil qu'Edward est devant moi et m'embrasse le sommet du crâne . Je souris bêtement  
, heureusement pour moi Emmett n'est pas dans les parages sinon je me serais fait chambrer pour le restant de mes jours.

Nous montons dans sa chambre sous le regard heureux d'Esme qui vient de comprendre ce qui se passe. Nous nous allongeons l'un à côté de l'autre tout en nous serrant dans nos bras. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'au levé du soleil et avec lui, l'heure d'aller  
en cours. Je me sens plus épanouie et heureuse que jamais.

Dans la plupart des matières où j'étais assise a côté d'Alice, cette dernière échange sa place avec Edward de telle façon que je n'ai eu qu'une envie de toute la journée ; le toucher . A la cafétéria nous nous tenons la main et certaines personnes nous  
dévisagent mais je n'en ai cure . Nous nous asseyons si proche l'un de l'autre que s'en est limite indécent . Rose nous lance, et plus particulièrement à moi, un regard noir mais je ressens moins d'animosité . Les autres ne paraissent pas surpris  
et me demande si Alice leur a tout dit.

Pdv d'Edward

Je sais que ça peut faire un peu nier ou cul cul la praline mais m'être allonger près de Bella et maintenant me tenir près d'elle comme ça contribue à faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je sais que mon père et mes frères ressentent la même  
chose pour leur compagne. Je sais donc que j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur en la présence de Bella. J'ai envie de l'emmener dans un coin sombre et de lui faire l'amour mais je préfère aller doucement . Jasper ricane silencieusement de ce tourment qui est  
le mien, et s'amuse avec . Je jure que je lui ferais payer .

"Ça ne va pas Edward ?" Me questionne innocemment ce traitre. " tu as une sale tête , t'as pas envie de coucher avec ta copine ?" Me questionne-t-il avant de m'envoyer une puissante décharge de désir . Je dois faire appel à ton mon self-control pour ne  
pas prendre Bella ici et maintenant devant toute la cantine . Je sens Bella se tendre à côté de moi et lance un regard furieux à Jasper ; il peut s'amuser avec moi si il veut mais qu'il laisse Bella tranquille.  
"Je n'y suis pour rien je te le promet ! Mais le désir qu'elle ressent est tout aussi fort que le tien" . Merde, merde ! Si il n'y avais que moi, je sais me contrôler mais si Bella s'y met , je ne vais pas pouvoir, ni avoir la force de lui refuser quoi  
que ce soit et nous allons devoir supporter les railleries d'Emmett.

Les cours se terminent enfin et Bella rentre avec moi à la villa, nous nous installons dans la salle de musique et je me mets à composer tandis que Bella lis. Après être rentré du travail, Carlisle nous interrompt .

-Bonjour les jeunes, nous salut-il et Bella rigole à cette remarque . Bella, je peux te parler ? Puis se tournant vers moi, je te l'empreinte pas trop longtemps, promis.

Je reste seul me demandant ce que mon père et Bella font , je ne suis plus jaloux, je sais que seul une profonde amitié les relie mais je me pose tout de même des questions.

* * *

 **Alors de quoi veut parler Carlisle à Bella ? Des idées ?**  
 **J'ai dépassé les 30 review ,puis je espérer atteindre les 40 cette semaine ?**

 **Je compte sur vous .**

 **Autre chose en ce moment je suis à court de fic à lire sur l'univers Twilight ou même Arrow, donc si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas .**

 ****

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la fameuse conversation et le chapitre 10.**

 **Bonne semaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à toutes , je tiens à remercier celles qui suivent cette histoire, l'ajoute en favoris et bien sûr la commentent . Merci à** canada02, Kitten2509,ninine et larosesurleau **pour leurs commentaires et vous aurez toutes vos réponses dans ce chapitre .**  
 **  
**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

Je suis Carlisle dans son bureau et m'interroge sur le comportement de mon vieil ami.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu t'entretenir avec moi ? Je le questionne légèrement inquiète . J'espère que ce n'est pas d'autres nomades qui pourraient nous causer des problèmes . J'ai bien suivi les informations mais je dois bien avouer que j'étais plus préoccupée  
par mon rendez-vous avec un certain vampire aux cheveux cuivrés .

-Alors comme ça tu " sors " avec un de mes fils ? Me demande-t-il taquin.

-Et oui !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu serais ma belle-fille , je me fige à cette déclaration. Il dû le remarquer puisqu'il me dit :

-Ne te méprends pas, je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Cela fait très longtemps que tu attends ton âme-soeur et je désespère un peu de voir Edward, un jour trouver la sienne.

-Tu n'es pas déçu par le choix de ton fils ? Je veux dire que je suis loin d'être un enfant de coeur et que j'ai plutôt un lourd passif derrière moi .

-Pourquoi serais-je déçu de toi ? s'étonne Carlisle. Tu es une de mes meilleurs amis voir ma meilleure amie, Edward est mon fils, je ne peux au contraire que me réjouir . Ton passif comme tu dis contribue à faire la personne que tu es aujourd'hui et laisse  
moi te dire quelque chose Isabelle, tu es une personne formidable et tout les habitants de cette maison sont d'accord avec moi.

-Même Rosalie ? je demande septique .

-Elle s'y fera. Je pense que tu devrais discuter avec elle et inversement avant de mal vous juger .

-Toujours aussi sage à ce que je vois , je réponds d'un ton plus léger . J'ai parfois l'impression que tu es plus vieux que moi , je le taquine .

Nous rions tout les deux à ma réflexion et nous restons ainsi un bon moment avant que je ne retourne auprès d'Edward. Mais en chemin je croise Rosalie et décide d'appliquer le conseil avisé de mon ami.

-Rosalie , je peux te parler un instant ? Je demande un peu hésitante .

-J'ai des trucs à faire, me répond-t-elle sèchement .

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps . Carlisle m'a conseillé de parler avec toi avant de te juger même si cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous nous connaissons . Et je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Et de quoi veux tu parler ? Me demande Rosalie hargneuse. De ton passé avec Carlisle ? De ton potentiel futur avec Edward ? Ou grand bien te face, de ta parfaite maîtrise envers les humains et ton parfait altruisme ?

-Absolument pas , je rétorque vivement . Non, mais plutôt de toi et ce qui motive ta haine, ou ta rancune .

-Oh tu veux apprendre à me connaître ? Me questionne-t-elle sarcastiquement . Je vais te dire les choses simplement pour que tu comprennes bien : je ne t'apprécie pas un point c'est tout !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu des enfants qui certains sont nés avec de gros handicape en raison de la consanguinité de mon mari et de moi ? Ou que si ils avaient pu me renverser, ils l'auraient fait ? Oui j'ai eu des enfants et non je ne m'en suis pas  
occupée parce que ce n'était pas le rôle d'une souveraine du XV ème siècle . Je le regrette tout les jours que Dieu fait ! Je regrette ne pas avoir été plus présente pour eux tant que je le pouvais ou du temps où je pouvais encore procréer .  
Je suis si en colère après moi même alors que clame cette réplique que j'ai presque envie de retourner sur le territoire des loups pour me faire tuer et puis je me ressaisis et pense à Edward, mon âme sœur . Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un homme me  
retienne mais aujourd'hui j'en suis plus qu'heureuse.

C'est une Rosalie encore plus blême que d'ordinaire qui me fait face à cet instant.

-Com...comment est tu au courant de ça , balbutie ma futur belle-sœur .

Merde ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je balançais tant j'étais envahie par la colère .

-J'ai surpris la conversation que vous avez eut Emmett,Edward et toi lorsque j'ai accompagné Alice et Jasper au centre commercial. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner mais l'un de vous à mentionner mon nom et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter,  
je m'excuse .

-Tu as écouté une conversation privée ! S'énerve la vampire puis se d'un ton plus doucereux , tu sais donc qu'Edward ne t'aime pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est avec toi mais ce n'est certainement pas par amour.

Je sais que son objectif est de me blesser , au moment où je m'apprête à lui répondre de façon sanglante, Carlisle et Edward font tout deux leur apparition.

Pdv d'Edward

J'entends mon père et ma dulcinée se diriger vers le bureau du premier, leurs pensées me sont totalement hermétiques grâce au don de Bella, je suppose . Je suis donc dans l'ignorance la plus totale sur ce qui se trame . Je me force à ne pas les écouter  
et me concentre sur autre chose. Au bout d'un petit moment, j'entends la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Bella va enfin me rejoindre, juste être près d'elle, sentir sa présence me comble de joie. Mais je l'entends appeler Rose. Je me fige et écoute attentivement  
leur conversation , je suis boulversé par la tirade de Bella, sa condition de vampire l'empêchera de remplir à nouveau son rôle de mère qu'elle semble tant regretter et je me désole de ne pas pouvoir y remédier . J'aurais aimer voir à quoi ressemblerai  
nos enfants, ils seraient probablement aussi magnifiques que leur mère . Lorsque j'apprends que Bella a surpris cette fameuse conversation, je me sens mal à l'idée que j'ai pu être aussi méchant, cruel serait peut-être plus juste . J'entends la dernière  
remarque de Rose, je sais qu'elle ne parle que sous l'impulsion de la jalousie et du mal-être qui l'habite depuis quelque temps. J'arrive dans le couloir en même temps que Carlisle.

-Rosalie, grogne celui-ci. Rose se recule, choquée. Jamais Carlisle n'a grogné sur l'un de nous . Même Bella semble surprise.

-Je t'avais prévenue , tu m'as donné ta parole que tu ferais des efforts , lui dit Carlisle plus calme devant la stupéfaction des vampires.

-Rosalie , Bella essaye de discuter avec toi pour apprendre à te connaître et tu l'envoie sur les roses . Et je t'avais dit de ne plus parler en mon nom ! Je lui dit menaçant .

Emmett alerté par l'agitation, arrive et va se positionner auprès de sa femme sans avoir en passant lancer un clin d'œil à Bella.

Rose illuminée vient d'avoir une idée .

-Si tu me faisait redevenir humaine ? Je pourrais à nouveau avoir des enfants .

-Chérie non ! Et moi , je ne veux pas passé mon éternité sans toi ! S'exclame Emmett paniqué.

-Tu reviendrais humain avec moi, affirme Rosalie.

-Rosalie si cela marchait aussi facilement, je t'aurais proposé cette solution depuis un bon bout de temps , commence ma belle. Malheureusement, les vampires qui redeviennent humain ne peuvent pas procréer. Il y a quelques années j'ai réalisé des tests  
pour des cas comme le tient, je suis désolée mais cela ne servirait à rien.

-Tu... Tu es bien sûr ? balbutie Rose qui a perdu de sa superbe .

-Malheureusement oui.

-Oh , soupire-t-elle.

Emmett la serre dans ses bras en lui embrassant doucement les cheveux, Rosalie est dévastée, elle qui avait entrevue une lueur d'espoir d'assouvir son envie de maternité, sait que ça lui est à jamais interdit . Je pense que si cela avait fonctionné, Esme  
et Carlisle allaient être les suivant. Son rôle de mère auprès de nous la comble mais c'est différent que d'avoir des enfants soit-même , de les lever, de leur préparer à manger , de les voir grandir et devenir des adultes responsables, d'avoir à  
leur tour des enfants. Esme n'a pas cette chance, elle qui a sauté d'une falaise après des années de maltraitance de la part de son premier mari, et qui avait malgré tout offert un petit garçon à cette personne si courageuse, avant de brusquement  
lui enlever en le rappelant à Dieu. Elle n'avait plus le courage de se battre et avait tenté de se suicider. Carlisle l'avait trouvé et l'avait transformé. Depuis, ils sont ensemble et je sais qu'Esme et même Carlisle rêve d'avoir des enfants, des  
enfants humains.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je veux, j'exige ( lol !) de savoir ce que vous pensez de ces discussion/ mise au point et si vous êtes surprises.**

 **J'ai bon espoir de dépasser les 40 review et même si vous prenez l'histoire en cours de route laissez vos impression cela prend peu de temps et me fait tellement plaisir !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à toutes, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite. Je commence par les habituels remerciment donc un grand Merci à** Bloom night, **Je viens de voir ton commentaire, je suis donc désolée ne pas y avoir répondu ,** merci à  
canada02, larosesurleau, ninine et à Celi, **C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas connecter pour que je puisse vous répondre .**  
 **J'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse profiter de la lecture , on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Le reste de la nuit se passe plutôt calmement, Rosalie et Emmett sont partis chasser pour calmer leur frustration et plus spécifiquement celle de Rose. Jasper et Alice sont dans le chambre en train de batifoler, copuler, peu importe la manière dont ils  
appellent ça , ça me dégoûte, heureusement que Bella l'a compris et me "protège" de leurs pensées grâce à son bouclier. Carlisle et Esme sont plus discrets, elle me protège donc de toutes les pensées de tout les habitants. Nous restons allonger l'un  
à côté de l'autre tout en discutant et en apprenant à nous connaître .

J'apprends ainsi qu'elle est sa couleur favorite : le lilas, son époque favorite; le XIX ème et en ce moment, son pays : l'Espagne évidemment mais aussi la France, le Royaume-Uni et les Etats-Unis , ses différents auteurs, films,livres, réalisateurs ,  
chanteurs, compositeurs, les aspects de la vie moderne qu'elle préfère ... Certains de ses choix m'étonnent et d'autres sont cohérents avec sa personnalité . Je lui confit aussi mes préférences mêmes si ma culture ou mon expérience est bien inférieur  
à la sienne. Nous débattons durant de longues heures sur des ouvrages, sur Roméo et Juliette mais aussi sur les différents régimes politiques , la nuit passent ainsi à une vitesse fulgurante et il est déjà l'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée

Nous retrouvons dans la cuisine Esme et Carlisle qui discutent tranquillement, nous nous asseyons avec eux en nous joignant à leur conversation .

-Alors les jeunes ? Pas de folies cette nuit ? Demande Carlisle.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir , lui rétorque Bella. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi , gamin .

Si Esme et Carlisle pouvaient rougir, ils seraient écarlates .

-Gamin ? Moi ?! S'étonne mon père en faisant mine de se vexer .

-Ah bah je suis désolé mais oui ! J'ai un peu plus de 200 ans de plus que toi .

-Si Carlisle est un gamin, moi je suis un bébé ? Je demande.

Elle me regarde avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux et s'approche doucement de moi.

-Oui mais tu es un bébé très très sexy et attirant , me chuchote-t-elle avant de me voler un baiser.

Je suis soufflé, ce baiser bien que léger était fantastique, je n'ose imaginer un baiser plus prononcé . J'en ai des palpitations rien que d'y penser et je remarque qu'elle est dans le même état que moi.

Pdv de Bella

Je viens de l'embrasser, et quel baiser ! Je suis dans ton mes états et il n'en mène pas large non plus. Je ne comprends pas d'où me vient cette audace mais whoua ! C'est Carlisle qui me ramène sur terre .

-Prenez vous une chambre !

-Qu'à tu fais du vrai Carlisle ? Emmett sort de ce corps ! Ou est passé mon mari ? S'exclame Esme affolée , déclenchant l'hilarité générale .

Le médecin nous quitte à regret pour allez travailler, les autres nous rejoignent enfin et nous séparons en deux groupe pour partir au lycée : Jasper,Alice et moi partons dans la Volvo d'Edward qui conduit et Rose et Emmett prennent la BMW de la  
première . Nous arrivons en trombe sur le parking de l'établissement, suivi de très près par le bolide rouge . Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous et nous les ignorons . Edward m'enlace par la taille et c'est ainsi que nous rentrons dans le lycée  
bruyant. Bien que nous ayons en commun la plupart des cours, j'ai espagnol tandis qu'il a français. Il m'accompagne jusque devant ma salle où il me laisse en m'embrassant. Je rentre et m'installe au côté d'Alice. Je commence à sortir mes affaires  
lorsque j'entends des pas près de ma tête. Je lève les yeux et tombe nez à nez sur Mike Newton, un garçon un peu simplet mais pas méchant mais surtout superficiel . Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole .

-Euh bonjour Bella, me dit-il en se triturant les mains.

-Salut, je réponds avant de recommencer à sortir mon cahier et de faire les phrases de traduction que je mets deux minutes à faire. La langue à peut être changer depuis le temps où je gouvernais mais c'est toujours de l'espagnol. Mike est toujours debout  
à côté de ma table et plus nerveux et embarrassé que jamais.

-Oui ? Je demande en faisant peu d'effort pour paraître aimable.

-Euh... C'est... Bientôt le bal de fin d'année... Et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien ... Bah venir... Avec moi, lâche-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

Je sens Alice qui se retient de rire à ma droite, je suis sûre qu'elle avait vu ça se passer et elle ne m'a rien dit la traîtresse !

-Mike, je commence et il me regarde avec un espoir si évident qu'il pourrait mettre fin à toutes les guerres. Je vais au bal avec Edward .

-Avec Cullen ? Demande-t-il avec dédain .

-Oui avec celui là même . Tu sais avec mon petit ami, je ne cherche plus à être polie avec lui et ça se ressent à travers la sécheresse de mon ton. Mais Newton est plus coriace et ne lâche pas l'affaire.

-Tu sais, me chuchote-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, Cullen ne s'est jamais intéressé à une fille d'ici . Ça ne va pas durer entre vous, tu mérites mieux que lui.

-Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas d'ici et je mérite mieux d'après toi, ce qui sous entend que tu es mieux que lui, non ? Il acquiesce près à me donner le monde si je lui demande. Désolée de te décevoir mais il est bien meilleur que toi et plus que tu ne  
le seras jamais .

Son visage s'est peu à peu décomposé.

-Tu devrais retourner à ta place, la prof vient d'arriver. Il repart plus rouge qu'une tomate et plus embarrassé que jamais. Non mais je rêve ! Je sors avec Edward, bon depuis deux jours mais quant même , quel culot ! Il doute de rien.

-Tu l'avais vu venir ? Je chuchote si bas que seule Alice m'entend.

-Oui, pouffe ma meilleure amie.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? je demande inquisitrice.

-Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle dans ce cas là , et tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Rigole ma meilleure amie. Puis sautant comme une puce, j'ai trop hâte de voir la réaction d'Edward, je crois qu'il a cassé son bureau tellement il était crispé ! Après la  
façon dont tu l'a remis en place même Rosalie va t'adorer !

Je doute de la dernière déclaration de la voyante. Le temps jusqu'à la pause déjeuner me paraît interminable aujourd'hui car je n'ai pas pu voir mon chéri avant. Je remarque en mathématique qu'une jeune fille blonde me lance des regards noirs que je préfère  
ignorer mais si j'en crois la conversation qu'elle entretient avec une autre fille, elle m'en veut parce qu'elle veut aller au bal avec Mike et que ce dernier a dit à tout le lycée qu'il irait avec moi . Je hais toutes ces histoires de gamins et c'est  
pire qu'a ma cours où pourtant faux semblants et cachoteries régnaient en maître .

La sonnerie retentit et c'est enfin l'heure du déjeuner, je range mes affaires et sort rapidement tout en faisant attention de garder une vitesse humaine, je me prends un plateau, ne faisant pas attention à ce que j'y fourre et rejoins notre table habituelle,  
déjà occupé par Jasper,Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Alice est juste derrière moi. Je m'installe près d'Edward et Alice se fait un devoir de raconter la scène de ce matin en cours d'espagnol, en se la repassant mentalement pour qu'Edward voit bien ma  
réaction. Je le sens se tendre et je l'embrasse sans me soucier des autres, Jasper est obligé de nous envoyé une vague de calme sans quoi nous aurions probablement fini au poste de police ou dans le bureau du directeur pour atteinte à la pudeur .  
Je fais abstraction des commentaires salaces et totalement déplacés d'Emmett et me tourne vers Rose qui ( oh miracle !) me sourit.

Je pense que la mise au point de cette nuit, bien que douloureuse et difficile était nécessaire. Je m'en veux a présent de ne pas m'être manifester lorsque j'ai surpris la fameuse conversation, cela nous aurait éviter bien des semaines d'animosité . Je  
ne sais pas si un jour je m'entendrait aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Alice mais j'ai bon espoir dans l'amélioration de nos rapports. Alice est en train d'aborder le passage où j'ai refouler Newton la tête de ce dernier, tous éclatent de rire .

-Tu sais qu'il dit à qui veut l'entendre que tu l'accompagne au bal ? Me dit Jasper.

Je lance un regard en coin à Emmett avant qu'il ne me soulève et le cale sur ses épaules sous le regard interrogateur de notre tablée et de celle proche de la notre . Je me mets alors à crier :

-JE VAIS AU BAL AVEC EDWARD CULLEN, MON PETIT AMI ET NON AVEC MIKE NEWTON !

Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers moi, enfin plusieurs est un euphémisme, toute la cantine se tourne vers moi et me regarde comme si j'étais possédée . Je redescend des épaules d'Emmett sous les applaudissements et les rires de notre table. Edward m'attrape  
et m'embrasse fougueusement alors que quelques table plus loin Newton se fait chambrer par ses potes.

-Tu es drôlement sexy quant tu es comme ça, me susurre Edward à mon oreille, déclenchant par la même occasion des milliers de petits frissons qui me traversent de part en part.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus quant tu es jaloux.

J'ai bien envie de sécher les cours de cet après-midi mais cela ne serait pas très judicieux et je préfère prendre mon temps et ceux même si j'ignore combien de temps je vais tenir avec nos petits jeux avant de craquer.

* * *

 **Alors, on en apprend plus sur le passé de Bella, sur le désir qui les habites tout les deux . Et le passage avec Mike Newton ? Je me suis éclatée a l'écrire mais je veux savoir ce que vous en avez penser en tant que lectrices.**

 **A la semaine prochaine avec une petite surprise et où le Rating M va prendre tout son sens ... Des idées ? Je suis toute ouïe, ou plutôt prête à lire vos review.**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à toutes ! Merci à** larosesurleau, Bloom Night **et à** ninine **qui a bien deviné ce qui aller se passer dans ce chapitre . J'aimerais tellement te répondre en MP car tes commentaires sont très pertinents !**  
/ **Donc un petit lemon dans ce chapitre, le premier que j'écris alors soyez indulgentes , s'il vous plaît et touteremarque sera bonne à prendre .**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Je me permet de rajouter ceci : si le guest très aimable à l'audace de lire mes chapitres, je tiens à faire remarquer sa bravoure et son courage, pour le " c'est nul, des fautes de partout... C'est une gamine qui écrit ?!"**  
 **Alors premièrement je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes, je poste sans me faire relire par une bêta .**

 **Je ne suis pas prof de français et oui, il y a des fautes même si je me relie mais je connais mon texte presque par coeur, donc elles m'échappent.**

 **Deuxièmement je peux accepter la critique si elle constructive.**

 **Troisièmement , si mon histoire ne plait pas et bien soit mais dans ce cas, très chère guest ne la lit paset ne laisse pasde commentaires aussi désagréables et mesquins qui en mon sens signifie ta frustration ne pas savoir écrire . Être aussi aigrie que toi, est un état bien désolant .**

* * *

 **  
**

 **Désolée pour cette petit mise au point et qui n'ait pas très agréable.**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Edward et moi sortions ensemble, j'avais invité toute la famille Cullen chez moi. Une occasion pour Charlie de revoir Carlisle en dehors de leur bureau respectif. C'était en soirée car je m'étais laissé entraîner  
dans

une virée shopping avec Alice et Rosalie pour trouver la robe parfaite pour le bal .

Nous avions fait cinq boutiques avant de trouvé notre bonheur. Rosalie avait choisi une sublime robe rouge qui est fendue sur un côté, elle est moderne et dans un sens rappelle les années 1930's.

Alice, elle portera une robe asymétrique mauve qui lui arrive aux genoux et elle m'avait choisi une magnifique robe bleue nuit, ceinturée à la taille et qui a un décolleté bateau. Avec les coiffures de Rosalie et le maquillage d'Alice nous serons  
les

plus belles, le bal à lieu le vendredi qui arrive soit dans six jours. En attendant nous étions tous dans notre salon où Charlie racontent de vieux souvenirs à Carlisle et à mes nouveaux amis, ma nouvelle famille.

Il évite de parler de ma période sombre, je leur en parlerai un jour, peut être dans une semaine, ou dans un siècle peu importe.

-Ça va Bella ? Me demande Edward.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas .

-T'as l'air songeuse, et dans ces cas, j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que renferme ta merveilleuse petite tête .

Et moi dans ces moments, j'apprécie tellement le fait d'avoir mon bouclier.

-Je repense à ce souvenir, je mens.

Pdv d'Edward

Elle me ment, je ne suis pas dupe mais je n'insiste pas, pour ne pas la brusquer. Je sais qu'elle me parlera de ce qui la tracasse le moment venu. En attendant , je n'ai qu'une envie que Bella et moi nous nous retrouvions enfin seuls, pour profiter  
d'un

instant d'intimité . Carlisle semble avoir saisi le message et entraîne tous le monde à la villa. Alice ne rouspeta pas preuve qu'elle avait eu une vision . Ces derniers temps, la plupart des ses visions m'étaient devenues aveugles, Bella me les  
cachant

Je me retrouve seul avec ma Bella.

-Tu veux visiter la maison ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Je réponds peut être un peu trop enthousiaste .

Elle me fait faire rapidement le tour de la demeure et nous arrivons devant la porte de sa chambre, elle me fait entrer et j'ai devant moi une véritable chambre humaine. La pièce est lumineuse ( même si nous sommes au milieu de la nuit ), les murs  
sont

peint dans un joli bleu, ni trop clair, ni trop foncé. Un bureau et une immense bibliothèque sont installés le long d'un des murs. Plusieurs poster de diverses célébrités que ce soit des acteurs ou des chanteurs à la mode. Au milieu de la pièce  
trône

fièrement un immense lit à baldaquin avec un dessus de lit Lilas. Alors que j'admire la pièce, je la vois s'assoir sur le bord du lit dans une position des plus tentatrice .

-Très joli tout ça, je déclare d'une voix rauque . Ça fait très humain.

-C'est vrai ? C'est justement le but . On sait jamais qui j'aurais pu inviter dans ma chambre, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

-Tu aurais pu inviter des amies, je dis en entrant dans son jeu.

-Ou des garçons très séduisants et attirants.

-Et tu penses à un garçon en particulier ? Je demande tout en me rapprochant lentement et doucement d'elle.

-Je sais pas . Peut être bien que oui. J'ai rencontré un séduisant jeune homme a la peau très pâle et lisse, aux yeux magnifiques et envoûteurs. Et miracle ! Il est gentil garçon, très intelligent .

-Il a de la chance ce garçon , je murmure contre ses lèvres .

-Il paraît oui, mais il aura encore plus de chance si il m'embrasse, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je ne me le fait pas dire et je l'embrasse brusquement, presque bestialement . Elle répond avec autant d'ardeur et passe ses mains dans mes cheveux indisciplinés pour encore plus m'attirer à elle . Je l'allonge doucement malgré la sauvagerie de notre  
/baiser, Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps, m'attardant sur sa poitrine dissimulée sous l'étoffe de sa robe et la dentelle de son soutiens-gorge . Je la caresse sans arrêter  
de l'embrasser

délaissant ses lèvres pour son cou, je lui mordille doucement le lobe de l'oreille et je l'entend gémir . Je poursuis mon exploration en descendant jusque sa poitrine que j'embrasse a travers les épaisseurs de vêtements, glissant mes mains sous  
sa

robe et remontant le long des ses cuisses, de ses hanches pour venir titiller ses mamelons à travers la dentelle ce qui fit redoubler ses gémissements, elle se cambre sous moi pour un meilleur contact. Je l'aide à faire passer sa robe dessus sa  
tête

et mon t-shirt subit le même sort. Elle se retrouve donc en sous-vêtements. Je continue mon exploration en taquinant les pointes pales qui se dressent de désir. Mes mains, elles, descendent lentement vers son intimité recouverte d'un minuscule  
bout

de satin que je lui enlève . Alors que j'embrasse sa poitrine, je joue avec son clitoris et je la sens se cambrer davantage. Je délaisse ses seins et je m'installe entre ses cuisses, mordillant, léchant et titillant cette zone si sensible. Je  
la pénètre

d'un coup de langue et je la sens jouir sous mes caresses. Après les derniers soubresauts de son plaisir, je me place entre ses cuisses et je l'entends rouspéter de ne pas pouvoir infliger la délicieuse torture que doivent être ses caresses  
/mais plus tard. Je la pénètre doucement, lentement faisant durer le plaisir. Elle s'arc bout encore plus pour m'avoir plus profondément en elle. Je me retire avant de donner un puissant coup de rein ce qui la fait gémir de plaisir. Elle enroule  
ses

jambes autour de mes hanches et commence un va et vient. Je prends le relais lui imposant un rythme de plus en fort et de plus en plus rapide. Je la sens se contracter autour de mon membre et devine son orgasme. Je la suis de peu et je m'allonge  
sur

le côté tout en restant en elle. Elle m'attire à elle pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Au bout d'un moment elle parla enfin.

-Je... Whoaw ! Alors tu es doué, très doué même ! C'était magique, me dit-elle.

-Chérie, c'est toi qui est magnifique, je lui réponds .

-J'ai juste une petite requête, me chuchote mon amour.

Je me fige me demandant si elle est déçue, elle a plus d'expérience et c'était ma première fois.

Pdv de Bella

-J'ai juste une petite requête , je lui chuchote.

Je le vois se tendre et son magnifique visage passe par le doute, l'inquiétude de ne pas être à la hauteur sans doute.

-Je veux juste que la prochaine fois, tu me laisse te procurer autant de plaisir que tu m'as donner, je murmure contre son oreille. Je le sens tressaillir et je l'embrasse pour calmer tout ces doutes.

-Tu es le plus merveilleux, attentionné, incroyable des amants, je lui dit pour l'apaiser et il m'embrasse fougueusement et amoureusement, donnant tout de lui et recevant tout de moi.

Cette nuit-là nous refîmes l'amour de nombreuses fois, tout en se découvrant et en découvrant l'autre un peu mieux. Donnant du plaisir jusqu'à l'infini . Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme et j'aurais tellement souhaité  
m'endormir

dans ces bras après ces ébats fantastiques que cela en était presque douloureux.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous penser ?**

 **Je m'excuse pour les retours à la ligne intempestifs, je suis vraiment désolée mais lorsque j'essaye d'arranger les choses c'est encore pire .**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sur le bal de promo, va-t-il bien se dérouler ? Suspense...**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à toutes et merci à ninine, nous verrons laquelle de tes deux hypothèses est la bonne. Merci aussi à larosesurleau pour ton commentaire.**  
 **J'ai de moins en moins de review et ça me chagrine , mon histoire ne vous plait plus ?**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et la commente.**

 **Bon voici le bal , bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours passent, tranquilles. Edward et moi saisissions la moindre occasion pour nous retrouver seuls. Je suis heureuse mais mon moi-cruelle n'était toujours pas sorti depuis l'incident d'avec Rosalie. Je me montrais d'autant plus vigilante m'empêchant  
d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le présent . Aujourd'hui est le jour du bal de fin d'année. Si cet événement porte le nom de bal, il n'y a rien de ce que j'avais vu dans les films rappelant les bals où j'avais déjà été .

Depuis maintenant deux heures, Alice,Rose et moi étions à la villa pour nous préparer . La coiffure que me fit Rose est tout bonnement parfaite : elle a bouclé mes cheveux, réunissant quelques mèches dans un magnifique chignon lâche, avec mèche entourant  
mon visage. Alice me fit un maquillage de soirée un peu plus marqué que ce à quoi je suis habituée mais il reste toutefois assez discret . La coiffure , le maquillage et la robe me firent ressembler à une personne que je ne suis plus depuis longtemps,  
une reine, plus belle que je ne l'ai jamais été . Rosalie, elle s'était fait une coiffure rappelant les années 1930's et semblait provenir tout droit de Broadway ou de Hollywood. Elle incarne le glamour et le sexy sans être provocante ni vulgaire  
avec brio. Son maquillage est plus marqué que le mien et ne sert qu'à renforcer son sex-appeal . Elle a un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara pour les yeux et un magnifique rouge à lèvres brillant couleur carmin. Elle est juste sublime. Alice s'est maquillée  
légèrement quoique plus marqué que moi et a mis du gel dans ses cheveux court. Avec sa robe, elle me fit penser a une ballerine et avec sa grâce naturelle et son allure dansante, elle est juste sublime. Je les avait intégrer à mon bouclier pour qu'Edward  
ne puisse rien voir de ma préparation . Alice un grand miroir en pied devant nous pour que nous puissions nous admirer et je dois bien admettre que toutes les trois, nous sommes sublimes.

-Nous serons les plus belles ce soir ! S'exclame Alice enthousiaste . Avec Rose nous ne pouvons qu'approuver .

Les garçons nous attendent en bas, dans une tenue de soirée choisie par les soins d'Alice. Ils avaient un peu rouspéter au départ mais nous avions usé de nos charmes pour les convaincre. Je dois bien avouer que cela ne me dérange pas qu'Edward soit réticent  
si c'est de cette manière dont je le convainc. Emmett et Jasper avaient eux aussi fini par s'avouer vaincus. Nous étions folles de joie , en particulier le petit lutin qui me sert de meilleure amie et la sublime créature qu'est sa soeur . Pour ma  
part, j'étais un peu plus réservée n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre de soirée .

Après avoir obtenu l'accord d'Alice, nous descendons rejoindre les garçons. Mon coeur manqua un battement ( enfin façon de parler ! ) lorsque j'aperçu Edward dans son costume. Il est magnifiquement beau et le smoking lui sied à merveille. Il faut croire  
que lui aussi me trouve à son goût ce soir car il me semble avoir remarqué qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé en me voyant. Je suis très fière d'avoir cet effet là sur lui !

-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il alors que je m'approche pour lui réclamer un baiser.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je lui réponds en me mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds, quémandant encore un peu plus un baiser. Il se penche légèrement mais Alice nous interrompt brusquement .

-Non ! Le maquillage ! Bella ne va pas ruiner mon œuvre ! S'écrie-t-elle .

-Mais enfin Alice je peux très bien embrasser ma petite amie sans pour autant ruiner son maquillage . Je sais me tenir ! Répond Edward et pour appuyer ses dires m'embrasse doucement .

Esme nous interrompt.

-Je veux des photos de vous six ! Aller, aller mettez vous par couple.

-Mais tu en as déjà plein de nous, râle Emmett.

-De vous, oui mais je n'en ai pas de Bella ou de Bella avec vous. Faites moi plaisir s'il vous plaît , nous supplie-t-elle.

Ils s'exécutent, ne pouvant pas lui refuser ce plaisir. Je n'aime pas trop les photographies de moi mais je prends plaisir à faire des poses avec eux, à embrasser Edward pour en avoir toujours la preuve tangible. Après avoir pris plus de photos que nécessaire,  
Esme nous laisse enfin partir pour la soirée . Le chemin me paraît plus court mais aussi plus long que d'ordinaire. Je suis très stressée malgré les vagues de calme que m'envoie Jasper.

Le bal se déroule dans le gymnase du lycée. Edward se gare enfin sur le parking bondé et me prend la main. C'est tous ensemble que nous entrons. Un tel silence se fait qu'on pourrait , que les humains pourraient entendre une mouche voler. Toutes les têtes  
se tournent vers nous, reflétant la jalousie pour certains ( Lauren, Jessica, Mike), la stupéfaction pour d'autres ou simplement la curiosité . Nous nous dirigeons vers le buffet où j'attrape un vers de punch que je fais mine de boire avant de le  
verser dans le peau d'une plante. Les conversations et la musique reprennent. Je profite que l'attention générale se soit détournée de nous pour fixer la mienne sur la décoration et les tenues des autres.

Le gymnase malgré un manque de moyen évident est joliment décoré, des guirlandes et des ballons sont éparpillés un peu partout dans l'espace. Tout cela dans des tons blancs, bleus et et violet. Les tables étaient simples mais avec un centre de table en  
origami qui représente chacun un animal. Nous nous installons à la table avec le cygne dessus (swan en anglais ) ce qui évidemment fit rire Emmett mais Rose lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête ce qui provoqua notre rire et Emmett fit mine de  
se vexer. Je regarde aussi les autres personnes, les humains. Tous sont en tenue de soirée, les garçons en smoking ou en costumes et les filles en robes de soirées. Il y en a pour tous les goûts ; des robes longues, bien sages et très classes, des  
robes mi-longues qui donne un joli style et des robes moulantes, avec des maxi décolletés et très courtes. Il y a des robes multicolores, noirs, a strass ou sans, à motifs ou sans, des robes bouffantes ou moulantes.

Pdv d'Edward

Lorsque nous sommes entrées dans le gymnase et que les pensées des jeunes présents m'ont assaillies, j'ai eu envie de hurler que Bella est à moi et moi à elle .

"Non mais je rêve ! Swan est carrément canon dans cette robe et pareille pour les deux autres ! Mhhhh un plan à quatre avec ces trois beautés de me dérangerais pas"

"Bella est juste whoua ! Pourquoi elle est venue avec Cullen ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur au pieu, il a l'air tellement coincé !"

"Mais qu'est ce que Edward lui trouve à l'autre pétasse ? Elle est tellement ordinaire."

Je crois bien que Bella a remarqué la colère intérieur et à prolonger son bouclier jusqu'à moi. Je lui en suis plus que reconnaissant. Avec les autres, nous nous installons à la table avec le cygne dessus ce qui fait évidemment rire Emmett, bon un rien  
le fait rire et c'est ce qui fait peut être, je dis bien peut être, son charme. Rose lui met une tape derrière la tête ce qui déclenche notre hilarité. Il fait une moue boudeuse et Rose l'embrasse.

Le DJ met un slow et j'entraîne Bella sur la piste de danse aménagé au centre de la pièce . Elle commence par traîner des pieds et puis elle reconnaît la musique, c'est **Thinking out loud** d'Ed Sheeran et cette fois, c'est elle qui m'entraîne presque  
de force sur la piste. Je vois mes frères et sœurs rires de la réaction de mon âme sœur . Elle passe ses bras derrière mon cou pour m'attraper et je passe mes mains sur ses hanches. Nous bougeons doucement en rythme.

-Alors heureuse d'être venue ? Je la questionne.

-Oui, répond-t-elle simplement. Et toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Du moment que tu te trouves avec moi, je suis heureux.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en calant sa tête sur mon épaule .

La musique se finit et la suivante est plus entraînante et propice à un tango, c'est **Bust your window**. Rosalie et Emmett danse parfaitement le tango, ce que j'ignore, c'est que Bella aussi. Alice et Jasper se joignent à nous et nous voilà parti  
pour une démonstration. Un cercle se forme autour de nous tandis que nous évoluons sur la piste. La musique se termine rapidement et nous sommes applaudis. Nous quittons la piste et je vois Alice se figer, signe qu'elle a une vision. En raison du  
bloquage de mon pouvoir opéré par Bella pour m'empêcher de tuer quelques humains, je ne peux voir ce qu'elle voit.

-Que vois tu ? L'interroge mon amour.

-Des capes... Du noir... De la terreur... Beaucoup de monde... La mort, énumère ma soeur en frissonnant.

Le visage de Bella s'est peu à peu décomposer, elle est encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses yeux sont empreints de peur, de fureur mais aussi de haine. Je n'ai aucun doutes, elle sait qui arrive.

-Nous devons retourner à la villa MAINTENANT ! Ordonne-t-elle .

-Pourquoi ? L'interroge Jasper.

-Parce que je sais qui arrive et que ça va être moche, vraiment moche si nous restons parmi les humains. Je vous expliquerais tout à la villa mais il faut que nous partions. Puis se tournant vers Alice, il nous reste combien de temps ?

-Environ deux heures.

Nous rentrons en quatrième vitesse à la villa où se trouve Charlie qui passait la soirée avec mes parents. Voyant nos airs affolés, Carlisle nous demande:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

* * *

 **Vous avez sans doute deviner qui arrive mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos idées . J'espère avoir plus de commentaire pour ce chapitre.**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et pour l'identité des nouveaux arrivants.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à toutes , un grand merci à Kccb, Celi, larosesurleau,canada02 et ninine pour les review !**  
 **Vous avez toutes trouvé et bien sûr il s'agit de Volturi . Ninine tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv de Bella

-Ils arrivent , je déclare.

Charlie comprend immédiatement et me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Alice les a vu . Ils vont me payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Je vais tous les massacrer un à un si jamais ils osent s'en prendre à ma famille.

-Reste calme, l'ordonne Charlie. Tu dois... Nous devons rester méthodique .

-Qui sont ceux qui arrivent ? Demande Carlisle.

-Les Volturi et la garde d'après ce qu'a vu Alice.

-Peut être sont ils venus en paix ? Suppose Esme

-Non ça m'étonnerai que ce soit une visite de courtoisie, répond Charlie. Ils ne vont jamais voir d'autres clans sans une idée précise derrière la tête . Je pense savoir ce qu'ils veulent, dit mon ami en me regardant.

-Moi, je soupire tristement . Toute la pièce me regarde et est étonné, moi pas. Je savais que ce jour arriverait MAIS je ne me laisserai pas faire. Ils veulent m'avoir ? Ils devront me passer sur le corps avant !

Nous allons nous changer, des tenues de soirées n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux avec un hypothétique combat avec peut être les plus vieux et les plus puissants vampires et leurs gardes. Si je survis à ça , je ne veux pas mourir parce que j'aurai abîmé  
une foutue robe haute couture. Et puis soyons réaliste, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique, non mais je veux dire on est pas dans un livre ou un film !

Il ne reste plus qu'une demi heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent et nous décidons de nous rendre dans une clairière, assez grande pour contenir tout le monde et assez éloigné de la ville et de toute habitation pour éviter que tout être humain ne subisse un  
sort défavorable, c'est à dire croiser la route d'un vampire ou plutôt d'une horde de vampires buveurs de sang frais.

L'air de la nuit est frais avec une légère brise. Le ciel est dégagé faisant apparaître la pleine lune. Edward se tient près de moi, m'embrassant le sommet du crâne , Alice est dans les bras de Jasper qui est tendu comme un arc, Rosalie et Emmett sont  
en position défensive , Charlie,Carlisle et Esme sont en avant. Nous sommes tous inquiets et j'espère que la rencontre se déroulera sans accro. Je ne supporterai et me le pardonnerai jamais si jamais il arrive malheur à une des merveilleuses personnes  
qui est près de moi. Je serais même prête à retourner à Voltera, j'espère cependant ne pas arriver à de telles extrémités .

J'entends au loin la garde, leurs capes noires se fondent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En tête, trois silhouettes se démarquent, Aro au centre et Marcus et Caïus de chaque côté . Juste derrière eux, les jumeaux Jane et Alec, Dimitri, Felix. Je les observe,  
eux avec qui j'ai passé cinq siècles, ils ont tous les yeux rouges vermeilles, qui est trop voyant. Je regarde ma famille et je vois tous les yeux or, topazes si semblable aux miens.

Aro est celui qui prend la parole en premier.

-Carlisle , mon ami ! Quelle joie de te revoir , déclare-t-il parfaitement hypocrite. Il lui tend la main en espérant que mon ami la lui serre. Dans un premier temps il lui la refuse et se tourne vers moi. Je hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête .  
Aro a la capacité de lire dans les pensées et de voir nos souvenirs les plus enfuis en touchant la personne concernée . J'étends mon bouclier et Carlisle lui serre la main. Je vois la frustration apparaître sur les traits du roi et je me retient de  
rire. Je suis surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas déjà entrevu mais j'en suis heureuse, cela nous permet l'avantage de la surprise.

-Aurais-tu développer un don sans m'en parler, mon ami ? Demande Aro. Je me retient d'émettre un grognement à la mention du mot " ami " .

-Non, j'ai seulement rencontré un ami qui lui a ce don.

-J'aimerai rencontrer cet ami, déclare Aro d'une voix doucereuse mais je sens l'ordre derrière cette requête .

-Tu veux plutôt dire revoir ? Je demande en me manifestant. Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Je suis fière de mon petit effet.

-Isabelle ! Je suis ravi de constater que tu vas bien, je me suis inquiété pour toi , me gronde-t-il comme j'étais une petite fille désobéissante .

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mais imagine-tu ma stupeur, le choc que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai revu Carlisle bien vivant devant moi ou inversement alors que l'on s'est cru mort pendant près de 250 ans ? Je me suis vraiment sentie trahie par vous qui  
avez été ma famille pendant cinq cent ans. Mais c'est gentil de votre part de venir en personne vous excuser, je le provoque.

-Nous excuser ? S'étrangle presque Caïus .

Des trois, c'est celui que j'aime le moins, faisant preuve d'une arrogance qui dépasse mon entendement .

-Nous ne sommes pas venus nous ... Excuser, mais parce que nous avons appris qu'un clan vivait par ici et qu'un certain vampire s'amuser à tuer ses congénères .

-Tu es au bon endroit pour ce qui est du clan, mais tu te trompe, personnes ici ne tues d'autres vampires.

-Carlisle si tu me présentaisle reste de ce clan ? Demande Aro sautant du coq à l'âne .

-Voici ma femme, Esme, mon fils, Emmett et sa compagne ,Rosalie. Mon autre fille, Alice et son mari, Jasper et mon troisième fils Edward qui est avec Bella, nous présente Carlisle en nous désignant un à un.

-Bella ? Tu t'es rebaptisée ? Et tu as oublié James, le pauvre serait dévasté de te voir avec un autre homme, lui qui t'aimais tellement.

La colère me traverse à ses paroles et j'ai envie de le massacrer, de le tuer, de l'éventrer sur le champ. Dieu merci, Edward pose une main calmante sur mon bras.

-Oui en effet le pauvre chou ! Entre lui et moi ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin s'en faut. Il serait dévasté ?! Je demande presque hystérique . Il m'a tromper plus de fois que je n'ai d'années . Ça te donne une idée ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, élude Marcus.

-Tu as raison mon frère , comme souvent. Vous êtes les seuls vampires dans le coin et c'est dans cette région que les cas se sont présentés . Trois vampires sont morts, il y a déjà eu dans l'histoire des précédents plus important toutefois c'est assez  
dérangeant pour nous faire déplacer . Qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense . Le coupable sera châtier comme il le mérite .

-Tu fais erreurs, Aro. Personne ici n'a tué d'autre vampire.

-Isabelle qu'en penses-tu ? Tu es absolument sûre ne pas avoir piqué une autre crise ? M'interroge Aro.

Je tressaille de colère, non je n'ai pas piqué d'autre crise mais ça ne serait tardé si il continue sur sa lancée . Je sens les regards interrogateurs de mes amis, se demandant ce que ces paroles signifient .

-Non, ne t'en fait pas. En revanche je veux bien me confesser .

-Je t'écoute.

-Alors voilà, il y a quelques temps, plusieurs vampires attiraient l'attention sur nous. Tu sais combien j'ai à coeur le sort des humains , alors je suis allée les voir pour une visite de courtoisie. Les pauvres ont essayé de me tuer mais dans ma grande  
clémence je leur ai laissé la vie sauve, non sans les avoir déchue de leur condition auparavant. Et malheur !

-Que sait-il passer ? Me presse Caïus .

-Ils ont été fauché par un train.

-Tu mens, tu es sournoise.

-Je suis prête à te laisser voir dans mes souvenirs, je déclare en tendant ma main.

Je lui tends ma main qu'il s'empresse de s'en en emparer. Je délais mon bouclier juste un peu pour lui permettre de voir la vérité . Il relâche ma main, frustré de n'avoir vu que ce moment.

-Tu dis la vérité , admet enfin Aro.

Je ne réponds rien, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vois juste Jane qui se concentre et avant que je n'ai pu remettre mon bouclier en place, attaque Edward, Alec lui se sert de ses pouvoirs sur Alice. J'ai oublié de préciser mais Jane peut se faire tordre  
de douleur une personne juste en le pensant. Alec , son don est à l'opposer de celui de sa jumelle, il anesthésie en quelque la personne, la rendant sourde, aveugle, insensible au touché et aux odeurs qui l'entourent. Cet état plonge la personne concernée  
dans un état d'affolement et de peur le plus extrême . Je me dépêche de remettre mon bouclier et de l'étendre jusqu'à eux . Mais ma rage est telle que je suis sur le point d'avoir une fameuse crise. Je n'essaye même pas de me calmer et je leur saute  
à la gorge à tout les deux. Personne n'a le temps de me retenir ou d'empêcher l'inévitable . Je sais aussi qu'ils ne sont que les exécuteurs mais je connaît aussi celui qui a ordonné tout cela. Je me défait d'eux avec une lenteur calculée , je suis  
d'ailleurs surprise de constaté que je réfléchie toujours et que la rage et la haine ne me consument pas entièrement .  
Je me tourne vers Caïus sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblé mais je n'en ai que faire . Félix est près à me bondir dessus si je m'approche de trop de son maître , je me détourne avant de m'attaquer à lui. Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de survivre  
à un affront pareil. Mais je ne prévois pas de le tuer, non. Ses frères se vengeraient sur ma famille . Je me détourne une dernière fois de lui, qui semble déboussolé par les changements d'attitude , la dernière fois, je n'étais pas aussi méthodique.  
Je me jete la tête la première sans réfléchir .

Il faut dire que lors de la dernière grosse crise, je n'avais rien à perdre, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui . Jasper tente désespérément de me calmer en m'envoyant des décharges d'onde positives, mais avec mon bouclier ses efforts ne servent à rien.

Je me dirige lentement vers la garde, je saute sur un vampire au hasard et je le démembre, puis sur un autre avant qu'ils ne puissent exécuter le moindre mouvement, que ce soit de fuite ou d'attaque. Je décime la garde entièrement et il ne reste plus  
que les rois, Jane,Alec, Felix et Dimitri. Remettre la garde sur pied leur prendre un peu de temps. Je ricane jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard choqué d'Edward et je ne ressens plus de la fierté mais plutôt un profond mal-être et désespoir . Je n'arrive  
plus à affronter son regard ainsi que celui des autres membres de ma famille et je fais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit : je fuis le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Je fais attention à ne pas traverser le territoire des loups et  
je cours plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru.

* * *

 **Un chapitre entièrement du Pdv de Bella et une rencontre / affrontement à la hauteur de vos espérances ( je croise les doigts !) .**  
 **Le ressenti d'Edward est pour la semaine prochaine .**

 **J'espère avoir autant de review que pour la chapitre 13 !**

 **Amicalement .**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à toutes ( ou tous ) un grand merci à Muse59241, larosesurleau, ninine et canada02 pour vos commentaires. Merci aussi à celles qui suivent cette fiction, l'ajoute en favoris. Et merci à celle qui l'a prenne en route et l'a commente, désolée de ne pas répondre à vos review .**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

Je vois Bella qui lâche la main d'Aro lorsque je ressens une vive douleur dans tout mon être et qui me fait tordre. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute mon existence . C'est à peine si je remarque Alice qui est totalement paniquée . Et puis,  
je ne ressens plus rien, Bella a dû remettre son bouclier en place. Elle se jette sur deux vampire avant de se diriger vers l'un des rois , elle change de direction avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle n'a aucune chance de survivre si elle s'attaque  
à lui. Elle semble s'en rendre compte et se dirige vers l'immense troupeau noir que forme la garde. Elle se jette sur un vampire et le désosse puis sur un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que la garde entière ne soit plus qu'un tas de membres.  
Je suis boulversé de voir ma Bella, si douce et si gentille habituellement, commettre de telles atrocités . Toute ma famille est aussi sous le choc, seul Charlie et les Volturi ne sont pas surpris . Cela lui ait déjà arriver ? Je me pose des questions  
. Je l'entends ricaner et ce son me fait froid dans le dos, c'est si éloigné de son rire cristallin. Elle paraît fière de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle se tourne vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Dans ses yeux, je ne voix plus aucune cruauté  
ni fierté mais du désespoir et de la honte . Avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour la rejoindre , elle se retourne et fuit. Je suis trop stupéfié pour la retenir, l'appeler ou lui courir après .

Les rois nous regardent et récupèrent le tas de membres. Nous restons dans la clairière jusqu'au levé du jour, trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Cette nuit, peut être la plus terrible de ma vie, s'est déroulé il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines que je n'ai pas revu Bella et que personne n'a de ses nouvelles. Le seul point positif, c'est que puisque les cours sont terminés , personne ne pose de  
questions sur la mystérieuse disparition de Bella.

Au début Charlie nous disait de lui laisser du temps, qu'elle reviendrait par elle-même et qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se pardonne pour ses actions qui l'ont sans doutes secouée. Mais plus le temps passeplus j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque  
chose.

Alice la surveille mais Bella doit la bloquer avec son bouclier puisqu'elle ne voit rien. Je voudrais partir à sa recherche mais je ne sais pas où aller.

Alors que nous sommes dans le salon avec Charlie, Carlisle pose la question que tout le monde se pose depuis deux semaines.

-Ce genre de ...De crise lui ai déjà arriver ?

Charlie réfléchitavant de répondre faisant le vide dans son esprit pour que je n'y lise pas la réponse .

-Avant toute chose, vous devez me promettre, chacun de vous, que ce qu'il se dira maintenant ne sortira pas d'ici.

-Promis

-Je te le promet

-Promis

-Je t'en fais le serment.

-Promis

-Promis

-Je te le jure.

-Bien parce que si Bella venait à apprendre que vous êtes au courant, cela risque de la faire fuir encore plus et peut être pour toujours, nous annonce Charlie d'une voix grave. Elle croit que je ne suis pas au courant mais tout le monde à Volterra l'est.  
Après la supposée mort de Carlisle, Isabelle a légèrement dérailler et péter un cable .

-Comment ça ? Demande mon père .

-Avant ton arrivée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup voir pas du tout d'ami au palais. En toi elle a retrouvé la joie de vivre. Lorsqu'elle t'entrainer dans ses frasques, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de jeunesse. Alors quant les rois lui ont annoncer  
que tu t'étais suicider, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'en voulait ne pas avoir pu t'en dissuader ou de pas avoir vu les signes. Du jour au lendemain, elle a sombré dans une profonde dépression . Elle a plusieurs fois essayer... A son tour de  
se supprimer. Mais évidemment les rois , en particulier Aro, avaient bien trop besoin de son don. J'ai essayé à ma manière de la soutenir en me mettant au régime animal et j'avais cru, naïvement que cela fonctionnait. J'avais peur qu'elle ne tue un  
humain et je savais que si cela arrivais, elle se détesterais le restant de ses jours. Et puis elle s'est éloigné un temps du palais, et à décimer à elle toute seule plusieurs clans, certains très puissants. Les rois la laissèrent faire car ils pensaient  
qu'elle tuerait par la même occasion les roumains, mais elle ne le fit pas. Un jour, elle rentra au palais car Aro avait besoin d'elle pour une affaire, une femme avait créé un enfant immortel qui avait détruit tout un village. Une fois qu'elle eu  
" de vampiriser " la femme, elle se tourna vers Felix et Dimitri qui étaient présents et d'après les bruits de couloirs, se serait attaquer à eux. Ils ont réussi à l'arrêter mais les trois mois qui suivirent, ils les ont occupé en châtiant Bella.  
Elle pense que personne n'est au courant pour ce qu'elle a subi mais malheureusement, les rois ont fait d'elle un exemple allant jusqu'à dire qu'ils avaient été " cléments ".

Plus Charlie avançait dans son histoire, moins je me sentais bien et plus j'avais envie de vomir. Je comprends aussi que lorsque Rosalie a été vexante avec elle, lui disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se tuer, elle avait fait remonter de vieux et mauvais  
souvenir. Rose semble arriver à la même conclusion que moi et sanglote doucement tout en demandant pardon.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est partie, se blâme-t-elle.

-Mais non mon amour, tente Emmett de la réconforter . Bella est forte et cette scène s'est déroulée bien avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute et puis elle t'apprécie énormément comme elle aime tout le monde dans cette pièce .

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? L'interroge Charlie.

Carlisle lui raconte l'histoire et notre ami nous rassure.

-Ce n'est absolument pas votre faute, a aucun d'entre vous. Si elle est partie, mais elle reviendra . J'espère qu'il a raison sur ce point. C'est de la faute des Volturi qui l'ont pousser à bout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'imaginer le pire, Jasper essaye d'apaiser tout le monde mais il porte sa peine en plus de la notre. Je pense chacune jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde amour et j'espère , naïvement , peut être qu'elle fait la même chose .

Pdv de Bella

Cela fait deux semaines que je ne suis pas rentrée chez, la honte et la culpabilité m'en empêche. Je suis une lâche , voilà ce que je suis et je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur que si je rentre Edward me rejette maintenant qu'il a vu le monstre que je suis .  
Je suis effrayé à l'idée qu'ils me repoussent tous. Ils sont en vies, c'est le plus important c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me répéter en boucle mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre.

Ils sont vies, je le sais parce que après avoir couru un bon moment, j'ai eu peur pour eux, alors j'y suis retournée et je les ai observé à distance, ils étaient toujours au milieu de la clairière, trop sonnés pour partir. Au levé du jour, ils sont partis  
et moi aussi. Je me suis enfuie en Europe, sur le vieux continent. Lui et moi on s'entend bien, on en a vu des guerres, des alliances, des découvertes et des désillusions , nous sommes semblables finalement.

J'ai tout d'abord été en Angleterre mais le climat me rappeler trop celui de Forks et avec lui, ma famille. Je suis ensuite partie pour Paris mais c'est une ville qui plairait à Alice alors je suis partie pour allez en Russie. Mais mon moral est au plus  
et être lâche n'a jamais été dans ma nature alors me voilà dans un avion direction Seattle et ensuite j'irai affronter les regards inquisiteurs de ceux que j'aime. Je suis effrayée, pétrifiée mais il faut que je le fasse, j'en ai besoin même si je  
dois avoir le cœur brisé ensuite.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est les deux loups qui m'attendent à ma sortie d'avion. Je fais mine de ne pas les voir mais ils ont déjà senti mon odeur.

-Tu viens avec nous, m'ordonne le plus vieux des deux.

-Non. Qui êtes vous ?

-Sam Uley et Jacob Black, se présente le plus vieux . Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, c'est nous qui t'avons laissé la vie sauve dans la forêt . Il faut qu'on te parle.

-Qui vous dis que j'ai envie de discuter avec vous ? Et que vous n'allez pas me tuer sitôt hors de la ville ? Je rétorque .

-Écoute t'es pas morte alors tu viens avec nous. Il m'énerve celui la mais je décide ne pas faire de scandale et de les suivre. Ils m'entraînent vers une vieille camionnette à plateau qui doit consommer comme pas possible. Ils n'ont jamais entendu parler  
du réchauffement climatique et de la pollution ? Le trajet jusqu'à Forks est long même si Jacob Black pousse l'engin à son maximum. Ils me font passer la frontière de la Push et je me sens mal à l'aise. Celui qui conduit le remarque.

-T'inquiète pas , tu es autorisé à pénétrer sur notre territoire.

-Pour mieux me tuer ? Je demande .

-Écoute, nous devons voir les anciens avant de te dire quoi que ce soit mais nous n'allons pas te tuer.

Il se garent devant une maison en bois, un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils me font entrer et c'est une pièce grouillante de monde qui m'accueille et parois eux se trouvent évidement toute la meute qui est plus grande que ce à quoi je m'attendais, les anciens  
mais aussi ma famille. Je vois à leurs expressions qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de mon retour.

Pdv d'Edward

Deux jours après les révélations faites par Charlie sur le passé de Bella, plusieurs Quilleutes vinrent à notre porte. Nous les avions senti bien avant qu'ils ne sonnent. Ils sont grands, tout en muscle et seulement habillés d'un short. Leurs odeurs nous  
agressent les narines tout comme la notre agresse les leurs. C'est Emmett qui ouvre la porte.

-Oui ?

-Vous devez venir avec nous , annonce le plus grand des deux. L'autre à l'air mal à l'aise mais ils doivent savoir que je suis télépathe puisqu'ils ne pensent à rien qui pourrait nous aider, mais l'affaire doit être urgente pour qu'ils rompent le traité  
et s'aventurent sur nos terres.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demande calmement Carlisle doucement.

-Des loups mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà . Les anciens veulent vous voir, vous tous , ajoute-t-il.

-Ils veulent renégocier le traité ? Interroge Carlisle.

Les jeunes loups semblent mal à l'aise et ne pas être dans la confidence de ce qui est prévu .

-Je... Nous en savons rien, monsieur mais vous DEVEZ venir avec nous.

Carlisle et Esme les prennent en pitié et nous partons tous ensemble pour la réserve. J'espère qu'une chose et je ne suis pas le seul, que ce n'est pas un guet a pans . Nous arrivons à une jolie petite maison en bois où la meute et les anciens nous attendent  
déjà . Nous nous installons ensemble, toujours sur la réserve mais nous restons impassible. Alors que nous pensons que la réunion va commencer, un ancien nous annonce qu'il manque encore trois personne et qu'elles devraient pas tarder.

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées et évidement je pense à Bella que j'ai l'impression de sentir son odeur. Je deviens fou ma parole. La porte s'ouvre sur deux géants qui s'écarte pour laisser passer une jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre : Bella.

Un des deux géants prends la parole et dit :

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là , la réunion peut commencer .

* * *

 **Alors ? Comprenez vous l'état d'esprit de Bella a la fin du chapitre précédent ? Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et essayer de faire ressentir toutes ces émotions .**  
 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et quel est le mystérieux sujet dont veulent parler les loups ?**


	16. Chapitre 16b

**Bonjour à toutes ! Merci à larosesurleau , à Romane4321et ninine pour leur commentaire, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir .**  
 **Merci aussi à celles qui ont lu ma OS "La louve et le vampire " , je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous plairait autant .**

 **Merci aussi pour les story alert .**

 **Voici la réunion avec les loups.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv Bella

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, la réunion peut commencer , déclare Sam Uley.

C'est Carlisle qui va parler, étant notre porte parole en quelque sorte . Je suis tendue à l'extrême. Pas seulement parce que je suis dans une pièce remplie de loups garous et qu'ils vont probablement nous tuer, mais aussi et surtout parce que je suis  
de retour à la maison après la crise ( presque suicidaire, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont) et j'ai vraiment très peur de la réaction des autres une fois sortie d'ici. Vont-ils me pardonner ou au contraire exiger que je parte et de leur  
faire mes adieux pour l'éternité ? Ces interrogations me rendent nerveuse et me déconnectent totalement de la conversation dont le sujet est, je ne sais même pas quel est le sujet. C'est Alice qui me sort de mes pensées en me donnant un coup dans  
les côtes .

-Pardon ... Vous disiez ? Je demande à l'indien qui me regarde.

-Le docteur Cullen nous expliquer qu'il n'était pour rien dans la venue des autres vampires, l'autre jour. Ils sont la depuis un long moment et nous n'avons jamais eu de problème mais vous êtes arriver récemment , que voulaient ces vampires et risquent-ils  
de nous poser des soucis ?

-Ces vampires, les Volturi, étaient là pour moi mais je doute fortement qu'ils reviennent et si ils le font vous aurez un vampire en moins à vous occupez .

-Pourquoi ça ? Pas que cela me dérangerai, répond Uley.

-Votre gentillesse me touche, vraiment . Non parce que si ils reviennent ce sera pour me tuer.

Je vois Edward tressaillir à cette idée, il veut peut être me tuer lui même . J'ai le cœur brisé à cette pensée mais je ne peux pas le blâmer, je me déteste de les avoir mis en danger et je me hais encore plus à l'idée qu'ils soient morts par ma faute.

-J'ai du mal à suivre, dit l'alpha en se passant la main sur son visage. Pourquoi des vampires voudraient tuer d'autres vampires ? Même entre vous, vous vous entretuer ? Vous nous facilitez la tâche !

Rosalie grogne à cette remarque mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jasper lui envoie de la détente et pas seulement à Rose mais à tout le monde.

-Oui, il peut arriver à l'occasion qu'un vampire en tue un autre mais mon cas est particulier. J'ai désossé tout leurs "amis", il est donc normal de supposer qu'ils veulent se venger. Mais mon retour va peut être s'abréger très rapidement alors ne vous  
en faites pas. J'ai juste une petite question . Même ma ... Ma famille ignorait que j'étais de retour, comment avez vous su quant et où venir me chercher ?

Les deux indiens qui sont venus à l'aéroport se regardent et se tournent vers les anciens, leurs demandant probablement ce qu'ils doivent me répondre . En attendant, Carlisle vient près de moi et me prend ma main dans la sienne. Ce geste me réconforte,  
il m'apporte de l'espoir, un sentiment qui m'a quitté le jour , ou plutôt la nuit de la venue des Volturi.

Peut être me pardonne-t-il , au moins lui ? C'est un bon début et plus que je m'y attendais .

-Nous aurons une conversation, une fois de retour à la villa, me promet mon ami.

Je hoche la tête et les indiens se tournent vers nous.

-Pour être honnête , nous ne savions pas que vous seriez là aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil ami nous apprenne que vous étiez dans un avion direction Seattle. Nous avions déjà prévu cette petite réunion et il ne manquait plus que vous.

-Vous voilà rassurer sur la présence des vampires l'autre nuit. Pouvons nous rentrer chez nous ? Demande Carlisle.

-Allez y, soupire un ancien.

Tout ça pour ça , faire déplacer tout ce monde pour qu'on nous laisse partir au bout d'une heure ? Nous ne tardons pas et nous courons en direction de la villa. Une discussion inévitable s'impose et je ne sais pas si je vais en aimé l'issue mais quoi  
qu'il arrive, je me dis que j'ai mérité d'être malheureuse. Nous arrivons et nous nous installons dans le salon et je suis prête pour ça enfin je crois . En cette instant, j'ai terriblement envie de partir ou de parler avec Alice ou être dans les  
bras d'Edward mais je songe que tout ça n'arrivera peut être jamais plus.

Pdv d'Edward

La réunion chez les Quilleute n'a pas duré bien longtemps et malgré la frustration de m'être déplacer pour si peu, je suis heureux de retrouver Bella. Elle est tendue, je le vois et m'a à peine regarder. Quand Carlisle lui a pris la main, elle a semblé  
surprise d'avoir été l'objet d'une telle attention. Mon coeur se serre lorsque je pense aux deux dernières semaines sans elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense mériter mais pour moi , elle mérite simplement d'être heureuse , entourée par des personnes  
qu'elle aime et qui l'aiment en retour et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle m'inclue parmi elles.

Nous arrivons à la villa après avoir couru depuis la réserve et nous nous installons dans le salon pour avoir une discussion, nous ne la forceront pas à nous révéler ce qu'elle a fait ces dernières semaines ni ce qui l'a poussé à s'attaquer à la  
garde même si nous avons tous notre petite idée sur la question. Nous voulons simplement qu'elle sache que nous sommes là et que nous la soutiendrons quoi qu'il arrive . Égoïstement, j'espère qu'elle se tournera vers moi.

-Bella ça va ? Demande doucement Esme.

Elle est décontenancée par la question et la douceur du ton d'Esme.

-Euh... Oui merci. Et vous ? Demande-t-elle en nous englobant tous du regard.

-Ça va mais on s'inquiétait pour toi, répond mon père .

-Oh non non ne vous inquiétait pas pour moi, pas après ce que j'ai fait et ce que vous auriez pu subir. Je ne mérite pas votre inquiétude . Vous devriez me détester, me haïr pour ça ! Répond Bella , véhémente .

Je me sens en colère , pas contre elle mais contre sa façon de penser , contre les Volturi, contre toutes les personnes qui lui ont fait croire tout cet amas de conneries et de mensonge.

-Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'on te déteste ? Je demande en colère .

Elle le comprend à mon ton et à un léger mouvement de surprise. Je m'en veux de l'effrayer mais j'espère qu'elle a bien compris que ce n'est pas contre elle.

-Tu me pose sérieusement la question ? S'étonne Bella. Tu aurais pu mourir, vous tous , et tout ça parce que je suis instable mentalement et que je m'en suis pris à la garde des rois . Et tu me demande sérieusement pourquoi vous ne devriez pas m'en vouloir  
? Crie-t-elle presque hystérique.

Puis plus calmement :

-Je m'excuse pour tout, je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand chose après ce... Après tout ça et je sais aussi que je ne mérite pas votre pardon . Vous avez tous les droits de me rejeter ou pire. Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, je le ferais puisque c'est  
votre décision de plus ce sera pour votre bien.

Je n'en reviens pas de ces paroles et je me déconnecte du reste de la pièce , il y a une telle douleur dans ces phrases que je me sens plus mal que jamais . Si seulement elle savait à quel point on tient à elle et à quel point on l'aime. Je suis sûr que  
si Bella savait tout ça elle tiendrait un autre discours mais voilà le problème elle pense tout le contraire et nous sommes tous bien trop hébéter pour rectifier le tir, le pire est que même si nous lui disions , je lui disais la vérité , elle est  
bien trop tête de mule et manque terriblement de confiance en elle, qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

Je la vois amorcer un mouvement pour se lever et partir. Oh seigneur ! Il faut à tout prix que mon amour reste ici avec moi. Bella est debout lorsque nous réagissons enfin et Dieu merci c'est Alice qui réagît la première et qui la stop en la prenant fermement  
dans ses bras. Je me suis toujours posé la question de comment une femme aussi petite et menue était capable d'une telle force physique mais aussi d'une telle force psychologique . Bella se statufie, surprise.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? La réunion vous satisfait-elle ?**

 **Il n'y a qu'une façon que je le sache ! Il faut que me laissez des petites review... Je m'excuse pour les retours à la ligne intempestifs, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à toutes, suite à léger problème de publication : le site ne veut pas update le chapitre 16 et me met 17 chapitre je vous poste donc le chapitre 17**

* * *

Pdv Bella

Je me fige lorsque Alice, ma meilleure amie, me prend dans ses bras. Je m'étais levée après les paroles remplies de colère d'Edward. Ils essayent tous d'être gentils mais je sais qu'ils repoussent juste l'inévitable : mon rejet de leur famille. Je  
suis peut être masochiste mais c'est comme un pansement ; il faut tirer un bon coup sec , de cette manière, on souffre une fois et on a le temps de guérir . Je ne veux pas faire durer plus de temps qu'il n'en faut. Mais voilà , alors que je me  
lève sous les mines effarées des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, Alice m'a prise dans ses bras en me serrant fermement tout en restant dans l'affection et la tendresse . Je suis perdue et ne comprends pas son geste, je n'ai rien fait pour  
le mérite . Je suis face à Edward et je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux mais je fais tout pour éviter de croiser son regard la culpabilité me ronge toujours et me consume à petit feu.

Alice desserre enfin son étreinte mais garde ma main droite prisonnière dans sa main gauche. Elle semble effrayée à l'idée de me lâcher . Peut être a-t-elle peur que tente de partir à nouveau ?  
J'espère égoïstement que cette hypothèse est la bonne et mon coeur se réchauffe à cette idée . Tous me couvent d'un regard bienveillant et remplie d'amour tout en restant méfiant et peiner . Je ne comprends plus rien . Esme s'avance doucement vers  
moi à la manière dont on s'approche d'un animal blessé ; doucement et s'assurant de mon accord avant de continuer. Elle se plante devant moi et cherche à croisé mes yeux. Je me laisse faire et elle remarque la culpabilité qu'ils reflètent puisqu'elle  
me prend tendrement dans ses bras même si Alice ne lâche pas ma main.

-Oh ma pauvre enfant , ma pauvre Bella. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû vivre tout ça , et que tu te sois sentie obligé de partir mais tu m'a manqué, ma chérie . Tu as manqué à chacun d'entre nous.

Elle tressaute légèrement contre moi signe qu'elle sanglote et je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant . Je m'enfonce dans la culpabilité comme on s'enfonce dans du sable mouvant ; je n'en vois pas la fin.  
Je sens que Jasper tente tant bien que mal de m'aider mais même son pouvoir n'est pas assez puissant face à ce que je ressens. Elle se détache de moi et sa chaleur maternelle me manque aussitôt . Pourquoi suis je partie deux semaines sans leur donner  
de nouvelles ? Ou pourquoi ne pas les avoir affronter tout de suite ou quelques heures plus tard ? Pourquoi ai-je fuis ? Je me sens encore plus mal d'être une telle lâche mais je vais rester avec eux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent de moi.

-Bella, commence Carlisle, je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tout le monde ici présent dans cette pièce en disant que nous t'aimons et que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je comprends tes agissements, ils faisaient du mal à Alice  
et à Edward et tu as voulu les protéger .

Je suis plus qu'étonnée par sa déclaration et en même temps elle ne me surprend pas ; c'est Carlisle et c'est l'une des personnes les plus compréhensive qui existent. Je suis persuadée de sa sincérité et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de celle  
des autres mais je me refuse encore d'affronter le regard d'Edward. Je ne supporterai pas d'y lire du rejet ou de la peur ou tout autres sentiments négatifs .

Tout le monde ne me prend pas dans ses bras, nous ne sommes pas dans un film ou dans un livre où tout est beau et tout le monde se fait des câlins cependant l'émotion est palpable . Alice m'entraîne dans sa chambre pour me raconter ce que j'ai manqué  
ces quinze derniers jours et à vrai dire, je pense plutôt que c'est un stratagème pour m'éviter d'être dans la même pièce qu'Edward. Elle me comprends parfaitement mais je suppose qu'elle a du voir quelque chose, avec Alice on ne sait jamais.  
Je n'ai pas manqué grand chose à part la déprime générale quant à moi, je lui raconta ma déprime solitaire lors de mes voyages .

-Tu as vraiment été à Paris ? S'exclame Alice tout excitée .

-Mouais, je réponds blasée ; j'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois . Alors c'est vrai que c'est une très belle ville avec de magnifiques bâtiments et musées mais c'est comme tout, on s'en lasse au bout d'un certain temps. Mais Alice est enthousiaste  
pour autre chose. Pour une férue de mode comme elle, rien de mieux que la Fashion Week de Paris qui est une des plus réputée pour la mettre en joie.

-Oh Bella ! Tu es allée à la Fashion Week ? Dis moi oui que je t'envoie et te jalouse pour l'éternité .

Je ris doucement avant de répondre , ce qui l'exaspère.

-Non, désolée de te décevoir et puis ce n'est pas le moment , elle était au mois de mars cette année et nous sommes déjà en juillet ! Et puis , je ne suis pas resté longtemps en France qui est beaucoup trop ensoleillé en cette période .

Je lui cache que c'est parce que cette ville me faisait penser à elle, elle culpabiliserait et je le fait bien assez pour tous les habitants de cette villa.

Pdv d'Edward

Après le câlin d'Alice et la mise au point de Carlisle ; c'est à dire que nous lui en voulons absolument pas. Ma soeur entraîne Bella dans sa chambre pour qu'elles discutent. Rose est resté en bas dans le salon avec nous, ne se sentant pas à l'aise  
car même si leur relation s'était améliorée, elles sont encore loin d'être les meilleures amies au monde.

Ce qui m'a brisé le coeur a été de constater le fait que Bella, mon âme sœur, ma bien aimé , ma vie ne supporte pas de me regarder dans les yeux ou de me regarder tout cours. Elle ne m'a pas non plus adressé la parole. Et si elle ne voulait plus de  
moi ? Je sais que c'est mal mais j'écoute la conversation entre Bella et Alice, malheureusement pour moi, Rosalie a deviné ce que je faisait et me parle ce qui dévie ma concentration.

-Ne l'écoute pas à ses dépends , elle se confiera à toi lorsqu'elle se sentira prête . Laisse lui du temps.

-Elle ne m'a même pas regarder , je réplique comme un enfant capricieux.

Rosalie me regarde avec compréhension et m'explique.

-Edward, tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes. Si Bella ne t'a pas adresser un seul regard c'est parce qu'elle est effrayée à l'idée que tu la rejète .

-Mais comment peut elle pensée une chose pareille ? Je l'aime bon sang ! Je m'énerve mais ma voix sonne plutôt comme désespérée .

-Réfléchis un instant. Elle s'est montrée sous son côté le plus sombre, elle a été jusqu'à démembrer toute la garde pour toi et pour Alice. Nous l'avons vu comme ça , TU la vu comme ça , dit-elle en insistant sur le "tu". Tu la toujours connu douce  
et calme même face à moi, c'est pour dire. Elle a sans doute peur qu'après avoir vu la noirceur qui l'habite , toi qui déteste ta condition vampirique, ne la quitte car à ses yeux, elle représente la pire monstruosité de notre race.

L'analyse de Rose est sans doute la bonne et je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir penser avant . Certes, avant de rencontrer Bella, je n'étais pas le vampire le plus heureux de sa condition ou le plus heureux tout court mais depuis qu'elle est rentrer dans  
ma vie, je n'imagine plus la mienne autrement.

Je freine mon envie de l'écouter, Rose a raison, je ne dois pas la forcer et puis je la connais ; elle se braquerait à coup sur et si tel était le cas, ne m'adresserais plus jamais la parole. Déjà que deux semaines sans la voir, ni lui parler est  
beaucoup trop long alors une éternité ? Je n'ose pas l'imaginer, mon coeur se serre à cette idée .

Deux jours ont passés depuis le retour de ma belle et elle ne m'a toujours pas adressé le moindre regard, la moindre parole. Je lui laisse du temps comme me l'a suggéré Rose mais je commence à m'impatienter ; j'ai attendu près d'un siècle pour la  
rencontrer et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher . Je joue du piano et plus précisément la berceuse de Bella lorsqu'Alice débarque alors que les autres sont a la chasse. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre d'y aller alors que Bella m'ignore toujours.

-Edward tu n'est qu'un sombre crétin , un triple idiot , m'engueule ma soeur .

Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que j'ai pu faire de mal puisque cette petite maligne bloque ses pensées , elle ne les bloque que très rarement et je me méfie donc.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait qui puisse te mettre dans un pareil état ? Je la questionne d'un ton doucereux qui la fait généralement craquer et qui la fait avouer en moins de dix secondes, enfin , en général.

-Ah non Edward ! Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi ! Ce que tu as fait ?! Tu oses me demander ce que tu as fait ?! Bah justement tu n'as rien fait et c'est bien là tout le problème .

Depuis quant ne rien faire est source de problèmes ? Mais Alice a une vision des problèmes très large ; ça peut aller de ta chemise Dior mal accordée avec ton pantalon Gucci à les Volturi débarquent . Bien que la première proposition m'agace, je la  
préfère largement à la deuxième .

-Comment ça ?

* * *

 **Une fin de chapitre légèrement sadique et donc la question que je me pose à chaque fin de chapitre ... Qu'en avez vous pensée ?**

 ****

 **Une seule façon que je le sache, laissez une petite review.**

 **À très vite pour la suite.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour à toutes , je suis contente de vous retrouver pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**  
 **Merci à ninine, larosesurleau et à Romane 4321 pour leur commentaires . Encore désolée pour le petit problème technique de la semaine dernière.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pdv d'Edward

-Comment ça ? Je demande.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots et c'est sans doute ce que je suis mais je ne comprends vraiment plus rien.

-Deux jours Edward, deux jours que Bella est revenue et tu ne lui a toujours pas parler, adresser la moindre attention, le moindre regard , pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire ? S'emporte ma soeur .

-Je sais que cela fait deux jours, Alice mais elle a besoin de temps, elle n'a pas non plus tenté quoi que ce soit .

-Mais t'es un idiot, c'est pas possible ! Elle n'a rien tenté parce qu'elle croit que tu la détestes, que tu es en colère ! Faut aussi dire que dès qu'elle rentre dans une pièce , soit tu l'ignore soit tu pars .

-C'est pour éviter que je ne lui saute dessus ! Alice, je soupire, je n'ai qu'une envie ; c'est de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour encore et encore, de lui joué sa berceuse, de débattre pendant des heures sur Roméo et  
Juliette, sur les Haut du Hurlevent. Si tu savais à quel point je la désire , à quel point je l'aime.

-Mais dis lui tout ça !

-Elle ne me croirai pas et douterai . J'ai bien vu qu'elle fuyait mon regard, ça me mine de la voir comme ça . Mais je préfère être comme ça avec elle, repousser mes envies mais la voir tout les jours que de lui avouer tout ce que je viens de te dire  
et ne plus jamais revoir ses cheveux brillants et soyeux, sa peau laiteuse, son sourire éclatant . Je suis désespérément , irrévocablement, complètement fou amoureux de cette magnifique, splendide , merveilleuse femme.

-Dit lui, montre lui mais fait quelque chose sinon on risque de la perdre à jamais .

Je regarde ma soeur ahuri, apeuré et effrayé .

-Non. Comment , je demande alors que ma voix tremble .

Je ne peux imaginer mon avenir sans ma Bella, j'aime énormément ma famille mais ils savent que si un jour Bella viendrait à mourir, à disparaître , je chercherai tous les moyens possible pour la rejoindre . Bien sûr, elle l'ignore, elle ne le voudrait  
pas mais comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle maintenant qu'elle fait partie de ma vie, qu'elle est ma vie ?

-Je l'ai vu Edward. Je l'ai vu partir et se rendre à Voltera et demander aux rois de la tuer, ils n'hésiteront pas après l'affront de la bataille. Réveille toi par pitié ! Je ne veux pas la perdre, sanglote Alice .

-Non Alice tu te trompes ! Je m'écris . Bella ne peux pas mourir , elle ne peux me quitter comme ça , elle n'a pas le droit ! Je l'aime si fort que parfois j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser . Et vous dans l'histoire , hein ? Elle vous aime  
aussi, elle ne peux pas vous abandonner, si je ne trouve pas le moyen de la faire rester ici, en vie avec nous, promet moi de tout faire en sorte qu'elle vive, je t'en supplie, promet le moi.

Je la regarde, désespéré. J'espère de tout mon coeur, de tout mon être que l'un de nous sera capable de la convaincre . Mon coeur se serre a l'idée de passer le reste de l'éternité sans Bella, mon rayon de soleil, ma vitalité , ma joie .

Alice m'observe en silence et ne le brise que pour me dire d'une voix teintée d'émotion :

-Je te le promet.

A ce moment là, trop concentré sur la peine que le futur risquait de m'infliger, je n'ai pas eu conscience d'une troisième présence dans la villa et que cette personne avait tout entendu.

Pdv de Bella

Ça y est ma décision est prise, deux jours qu'Edward me fui et m'ignore et je ne supporte plus. Je vais partir à Voltera et demander ce qui aurait dû m'être accordé il y a plus de 500 ans ; la mort. Je sais que les rois m'ont toujours refusé ce privilège  
mais après l'autre jour, ils n'auront aucun scrupule à me l'accorder .

Les autres sont tous partis chassés sauf Edward qui est resté à la villa, je sors avec Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper mais je fait vite demi tour, n'ayant pas très faim. Alors que je rentre dans la villa sans faire de bruit j'entends une  
conversation manifestement privée entre Alice et Edward.

-Deux jours Edward, deux jours que Bella est revenue et tu ne lui a toujours pas parler, adresser la moindre attention, le moindre regard , pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire ? S'emporte Alice .

-Je sais que cela fait deux jours, Alice mais elle a besoin de temps, elle n'a pas non plus tenté quoi que ce soit , répond doucement Edward. Mon coeur se serre alors que je l'entends.

-Mais t'es un idiot, c'est pas possible ! Elle n'a rien tenté parce qu'elle croit que tu la détestes, que tu es en colère ! Faut aussi dire que dès qu'elle rentre dans une pièce , soit tu l'ignore soit tu pars . Reprend de plus belle ma soeur de coeur,  
ma meilleure amie qui me comprend si bien.

-C'est pour éviter que je ne lui saute dessus ! Alice, soupire Edward, je n'ai qu'une envie ; c'est de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour encore et encore, de lui joué sa berceuse, de débattre pendant des heures sur Roméo  
et Juliette, sur les Haut du Hurlevent. Si tu savais à quel point je la désire , à quel point je l'aime.

Mon coeur manquerait un battement si il battait encore. J'ai mal du entendre . Il m'aime encore malgré les atrocités que j'ai commises devant lui ? Je n'entends pas la suite de conversation trop abasourdie pour réagir . Edward m'aime toujours, il  
m'aime et me désir. Je sens un faible espoir renaître dans ma poitrine, si il m'aime tout n'est peut être pas perdu .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste plantée là dans l'entrée mais Alice et Edward sont vers moi et je remarque immédiatement l'air tourmenté de mon âme-soeur . Il s'approche doucement de moi comme on s'approcherait d'un animal blessé . Et ma  
réaction est totalement inappropriée et surprend tout le monde, moi y compris.

J'éclate de rire et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Un temps indéterminé ne passe avant que je ne me reprenne sous les mines surprises des deux autres.

-Bella tout va bien ? me demande Alice.

-Je sais pas mais rire, oh putain ça fait du bien ! Je m'exclame avant de repartir de plus belle.

Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire et que c'est les nerfs mais pour le moment je m'en fou royalement . En fait en cet instant je me fou de tout ; c'est très égoïste comme réaction, j'en ai conscience mais pendant plus de deux semaines  
j'ai cru que le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé me détestait et je viens d'apprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la première fois que je surprends une conversation qui m'est autant bénéfique .

-Désolée , je reprends une fois calmée .

-Bella tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? S'inquiète Edward.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Ni lui, ni Alice n'ont l'air de saisir que j'ai entendu leur conversation et par conséquent ce qu'il en ai de mon futur.

-Bella, je t'en supplie reste ici, avec nous. Je sais bien que suis le plus gros imbécile que la Terre ait jamais porté depuis ton retour mais même si tu ne m'adresse plus jamais un regard, reste pour Carlisle, pour Alice enfin pour les autres qui  
t'aiment tellement, et moi aussi, ajoute-t-il presque de façon inaudible même pour le vampire que je suis.

-Je ne crois pas en être capable, je réponds doucement.

( Je voulais au départ arrêter le chapitre ici mais je me suis rétractée car cela aurait été cruel et je ne le suis pas ! Mais aussi parce que je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre était trop court sinon )

Pdv d'Edward

-Bella, je t'en supplie reste ici, avec nous. Je sais bien que suis le plus gros imbécile que la Terre ait jamais porté depuis ton retour mais même si tu ne m'adresse plus jamais un regard, reste pour Carlisle, pour Alice enfin pour les autres qui  
t'aiment tellement, et moi aussi, j'ajoute tellement bas que je me demande si elle m'a entendu.

-Je ne crois pas en être capable, me répond doucement ma belle et en cet instant je sens mon coeur se fissurer, se briser lentement mais inexorablement. Elle ne m'aime plus, enfin si mais ne peut plus être avec moi et je la comprend mais cela reste-t-il  
le fait que je me sens plus que mal, tellement... Je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouve. Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est qu'elle préfère mourir plutôt que de me supporter.

-Edward, regarde moi, l'ordonne Bella alors que je plonge dans le précipice du désespoir et qu'Alice sanglote silencieusement à mes côtés . Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi, de vous tous. Ces dernières semaines ont été des cauchemars éveillés sans  
vous, sans toi. J'ai tellement eu peur que tu me rejète, je ne m'en serais pas remise, déclare Bella.

Je me détends et me sens soulagé d'un poids à ces paroles mais c'est l'apothéose lorsqu'elle prononce ces trois petits mots qui font le plus de bien et apporte tant de chaleur dans un cœur.

-Edward , je t'aime.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre :

-Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime.

Alice sort enfin de sa torpeur et se jette dans les bras de ma douce, ce qui m'empêche de l'enlacer.

-Je suis si heureuse ! Oh Bella ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous, pour toujours et vous allez vous marier et je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur et on sera sœurs ! S'exclame ma soeur .

Je vois Bella rougir , enfin si elle était humaine elle l'aurait fait, lorsqu'Alice évoque le mariage, nous n'en n'avons jamais parler et bien que j'ai l'intention de l'épouser très rapidement, elle gâche ma surprise mon petit lutin préféré, je lui  
fait les gros yeux et me laisse enfin m'approcher de mon âme-soeur. Alice quitte la pièce sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous laissant ainsi seuls. Je prends Bella dans mes bras et lui caresse ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son odeur, elle fourre  
sa tête dans mon cou et soupir bruyamment, je m'écarte et la regarde avec surprise.

-Ça ne va pas ? Je lui demande.

-Si si ne t'inquiète pas . Je suis simplement heureuse de t'avoir retrouver, me répond -t-elle . Je sens qu'elle me ment et je décide de passer à l'action. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça ; cela fait de 100 ans que je l'attends  
et plus de 500 ans qu'elle m'attend .

-Bella, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Je sais que cela peut paraître précipiter mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je vais maudire Alice quelque temps pour avoir dévoiler mes intentions avant l'heure. Alors voilà Bella voudrais-tu devenir ma femme  
et m'épouser ?

Je la regarde attentivement mais aucune émotions ne filtre sur son magnifique visage. Je commence à penser que c'était effectivement trop tôt jusqu'au moment où elle me saute dessus manquant par la même occasion de me faire tomber.

-Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé de cet instant.

-Il ne faudra pas laisser l'organisation de la cérémonie à Alice et Rosalie sinon ce sera démesuré, à part si c'est ce que tu souhaite ?

-Ah non , pas du tout ! S'exclame ma future femme. J'ai déjà eu mon lot de mariage extravagant, cette fois je veux que ce soit une cérémonie intime, qui nous correspond à tout les deux.

-Moi aussi mon amour mais tu sais du moment que je me mari avec toi, je suis heureux . Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi , me souffle Bella avant que nous montions dans notre chambre.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Ça sent le happy ending , non ? J'aimerai un max de review pour ce chapitre ! Et peut-être si je dépasse les 6 review ( reccord à l'heure actuelle ) l'épilogue viendra plus vite .**

 **Amicalement.**


	19. Epilogue

**Coucou à toutes pour ce dernier chapitre d'Isabelle ou Bella !**  
 **Merci à Canada02, Romane4321 et à larosesurleau pour vos commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cent ans plus tard.

Pdv de Bella

Aujourd'hui cela fait cent ans jour pour jour qu'Edward m'avait demandé en mariage. En cent ans, il s'en était passer des choses. Évidemment, nous étions tous autant souder mais la famille s'était agrandit. En effet, il y a presque 50 ans maintenant,  
nous avions fait la connaissance de Marceline, une vampire française avec un don très précieux. Grâce à elle nous avion tous eu des enfants; Emmett et Rosalie ont eu des jumelles ; Grace et Joy, Alice et Jasper ont eu un petit garçon prénommé Peter  
et une petite fille nommée Charlotte en hommage aux compagnons nomades de Jasper qui étaient tombés aux mains des Volturi en défendant des humains, Esme et Carlisle ont eu eux des triplés ; deux filles et un garçons prénommés respectivement Liliane,  
Marie et Brandon en hommage a Rosalie, Alice et moi même et quant à Edward et à moi, nous avons eu la chance d'avoir une fille et un garçon ; Carlie Anne en hommage à Carlisle, Charlie et Esme et Anthony comme le second prénom d'Edward .

Nos enfants étaient des vampires comme nous et ont une apparence de jeunes adultes et au départ avaient susciter des inquiétudes chez les Volturi mais ils avaient vite compris que tant qu'ils nous laissaient en paix, nous ne tenterions rien. Nous étions  
la plus grande famille végétarienne et parfois nous nous quittions pour rester entre couple mais jamais bien longtemps.

Je mentirais si je disais que notre vie était un long fleuve tranquille, elle ne l'était pas et c'est ce qui la rendait si parfaite. Nos déménagement nous avaient reconduit à Forks et j'en été heureuse. Je sais que ma vie sera toujours comme cela,  
remplie d'amour et ce pour l'éternité .

J'ai oublié de le préciser mais Charlie, ce vieux vampire accro aux nouvelles technologies avait aussi trouvé l'amour mais avec une humaine et m'avait donc demander de le faire redevenir humain ne voulant pas la transformer . Elle s'appelait Renée et  
ils avaient vécu heureux. La mort de mon ami avait été douloureuse mais c'était ce qu'il voulait et j'avais été heureuse pour lui.

Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et j'ai des enfants, un mari, des amis, des frères et sœurs que j'aime et qui m'aiment en retour et c'est plus que ce que je n'ai jamais espéré.

* * *

 **Alors voilà c'est la fin qui est très très courte j'en conviens . Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu, suivi et ajouter en favoris cette histoire. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui l'ont commenté .**  
 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire .**

 **19/05/2017**

 ****

 **PS: pour celles qui vont se demander , une autre histoire est en préparation. Une toute humaine cette fois ! À très bientôt .**

 ****

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**


End file.
